


The last love

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Illness, Love, M/M, Smut, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Aaron Livesy comes from a troubled home & is constantly looking for an escape.He finds that escape in the form of Robert Sugden, a pretentious, smug older man.But as the two grow closer, will Aaron realise there is more to Robert than meets the eye and discover they are the light on the darkest of each other's days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.  
> This is my new fic idea I've had running round my head for a couple of weeks. 
> 
> You may love it or hate me but it's gonna get sad, I apologise in advance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Aaron sat at the bar, alone, peeling the label off the back of his beer bottle. He see's some familiar faces, the odd nod and smile his way, but he's not looking for company tonight, just a quiet drink. 

The night passed by as people get drunker, rowdier. Aaron getting a few proposals thrown his way, he was a good looking lad after all, it's no surprise that these men wanted to take him home. He just laughed it off, none of the men taking it personally. He's resorted to people watching now, eyeing up everyone in the packed bar. 

His eyes land on a tall, blonde guy at the other end of the bar, the guy is dressed extremely well, his suit fitting him in all the right places, especially his ass. Aaron's seen him around once or twice, but he certainly wasn't a regular. He notices the man, chatting up a younger lad, he's good looking also, but in a typical way, his hair styled in that 'I woke up like this' look that Aaron hates. The guy picks up his jacket and walks out with the blonde, neither of them looking back. 

Aaron sits with his bottle for a little while longer before deciding to go home and deal with reality, he stands up, grabbing his jacket from the stool he was just sat on and makes a dart for the door.   
Somebody opens the door at the exact moment Aaron is about to push, making him collide with the person on the other side of it. He looks up to mumble out an apology when his eyes locked with the tall, blonde, who he saw leave with another man no more than an hour ago.   
He smiled down at him, more of a smug smirk, before walking back into the bar and sitting down on a stool, now alone, the younger bloke nowhere in sight. 

Aaron looked back in confusion, somehow curious about the stranger, but thought no more of it as he stepped outside into the cold night air, hailing a taxi to take him home. 

\---

It's the fourth night in a row Aaron has been at the bar, not wanting to face going home. 

Each night noticing the blonde there also, and each night he left with a different man, to Aaron's disgust. He felt wrong for judging this person he didn't know anything about. He couldn't help but feel anger towards how he just swanned into the bar, claiming it as his own, picking a face out of the crowd to just use for the night. 

He wondered if the blonde remembered him from the other night, when they crashed into each other, he'd be sending sly smiles in Aaron's direction ever since that night, which Aaron simply met with a snarl.   
He even wondered if the blonde was going to try it on with him at one point last night, after he caught him staring at him throughout the night, the blonde eventually stood up and walked over towards where Aaron was sitting, taking the seat next to him. Aaron was about to tell him where to go when he ordered two beers from the bartender, turning to smirk at Aaron, then walk away towards one of the tables near the back where a short blonde guy with glasses was sitting. 

Aaron felt something as he watched the two blondes leave together, disappointment? jealousy? No, it couldn't of been either, he didn't want this sleazes attention.   
He began to get bored of the night shortly after that and left, only to return tonight not knowing what else to do with himself. 

Which brings him to tonight, sat alone at the bar again. 

"Well, well, what's this, fourth night on the trot?" The friendly bar tender chuckled to Aaron, he wanted to make a sarcastic comment back or tell him to mind his business, but he was a nice enough bloke and Aaron knew he meant no harm. 

"Rough week" he laughed back before diverting his eyes so the bartender didn't continue the conversation. He fixed his eyes over onto the pool table where people where finishing up their game, not wanting to make conversation with any more nosey bartenders, his body relaxed into his chair, as he took a sip of the beer in his hand. 

"How about a game? I can go easy on ya" A deep voice came from behind Aaron, startling him. 

He turned round on his chair, eyes meeting with the deep blue-green ones in front of him. It was the blonde he'd spent the last few nights admiring. No, not admiring. Watching. 

"Robert" the man in front of him pushed his hand forward, waiting for Aaron to accept his hand shake. 

"I'm alright thanks" Aaron mumbled under his breath, turning on his chair, knowingly coming across as rude. 

"What, scared of a little competition" The blonde, Robert replied, not giving up. 

"Nah just don't want anything to do with you"

"I'm sorry mate, have I done something to offended you?" Robert seemed confused, he was pretty sure he'd never actually spoke to this guy before, he was trying to rack his brain for reason he could dislike him. 

"I'm not your mate, I've seen you throw yourself at any willing lad night after night round 'ere. No chance mate, I'm not another notch in your bed post" Aaron's words were thick with detest, even he wasn't quite sure where this built up anger was coming from. 

"Listen, mate I jus-" 

"Do one" Aaron interrupted Robert not giving him a chance to finish, before watching him fall into himself and slump away, probably to go and find another target, Aaron thought. 

The interaction annoyed him more than it should, he felt like he didn't want to be in the same room as this Robert, taking his pint and downing the remainder, before grabbing his coat and storming out, not noticing that someone was watching him. 

\---

 

He slammed the door behind him as he entered the house he shared with his parents, alarming them with the sound. 

"Do you have to be so fucking loud" his dad called from the living room where he sat, beer in hand. 

Aaron mumbled a curse under his breathe as he stormed to his bedroom, he really needed to get a place of his own, he thought as he closed the door to his bedroom door. He sat in silence for a moment before he heard it. Muffled cries coming from the room next to him, he wanted to go in and check that his mother was ok, but knew he'd just get it thrown back in his face. 

He now regretted leaving that bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is it a good or bad thing to go STRAIGHT into smut?
> 
> Oops
> 
> (Warning: physical abuse)

A week had passed since Aaron last visited his local bar. When he wanted to leave home, he drove around for for a few hours, not wanting to have another run in with the tall blonde. He had no idea why he made him so angry, but didn't want to risk loosing it with him for no reason. 

He'd been working late at the garage, arriving home a lot later than usual. He slammed the door behind him as he entered the house, before hearing a voice call from the living room. 

"Where the fuck have you been" his father called, anger in his voice, his words slurred. 

"Working late, Yano, at my job, something you should really consider looking for" he spat angrily at his dad, who sat slumped on the couch, tumblr of whiskey in his hand. 

"What did you just say to me" his fathers voice was calm and low, which was terrifying to Aaron as he watched him stand from the couch and walk towards him. 

"You better watch your mouth you little shit" He seethed, close to Aaron's face now, as his finger laced round his neck, pushing him against the wall and pressing hard on his throat. 

"Now apologise" his father spoke again, voice still low and terrifying. 

Aaron couldn't say a word with the fingers pressing tightly agains his neck, he could hardly breathe as the man in front of him laughed and let go of his grip, watching the colour finally come back to Aaron's face. 

Aaron felt tears begin to fill his eyes, the last thing he wanted his father seeing was the effect he had over him, so he turned and walked straight back out the door and into his car. 

\---

It was late when he got to the bar, everyone around him already drunk, he'd drove around for a while trying to avoid coming here, but he needed to ease the pain and alcohol was the answer. 

He approached the bar, ordering a pint of beer and 3 shots, wanting to forget all of his problems as quick as possible. 

He downed the remainder of his 3rd pint in 20 minutes as he signalled for the bartender to get him another, when he felt a presence next to him at the bar. 

"Haven't seen you around in a while" the smooth voice came from his right side, he didn't turn, knowing who he would be met by if he did. 

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot last time, let me but you a drink, show you I ain't all that bad" Robert smiled down at Aaron who still hadn't turned to acknowledge the man. He had no energy in him to fight with the stranger, the alcohol already making his head feel too heavy for his shoulders. 

"I'll have a pint" Aaron replied, as he paid the bartender for the one just placed in front of him. 

Robert looked confused as he paid for his drink after accepting his offer. 

"I'll get the next one then yeah" Robert laughed, not being able to read the other man. 

Aaron picked up the drink in front of him, taking massive gulps of the pint, finishing it off in seconds before finally turning to face Robert and acknowledge him. 

"I said, I'll have a pint" he sarcastically smiled, as he place the empty pint on the bar. 

\---

Robert sat next to Aaron as he watched him down drink after drink, he tried to make the odd conversation with him but Aaron just grunted and let out the odd reply, but Robert stayed, he was intrigued by the younger man. 

"So come on then" Aaron finally slurred towards Robert which took him by surprise

"I'm sorry?" Robert asked, confused where this burst of conversation had come from. 

"You said you were gonna show me you ain't all that bad, but I think you're just the right amount of bad I need tonight" Aaron pointed in Roberts face, trying to piece together a sentence, hoping it made sense

"You've changed your tune" Robert chuckled to himself. 

"Yeah well, you seem like the type of person to fuck away his problems and that's exactly what I need."

Robert was took back at first as Aaron leaned closer, placing his hand on Roberts thigh and whispering into his ear. 

"Outside now" Robert commanded, all previous attempts to prove he was different gone out of the window along with Aaron's morals. 

 

\---

Robert dragged Aaron around the back of the club, into a dark alleyway, it felt dirty and wrong but Aaron was too drunk to care. 

Robert pushed him up against the wall as he kissed him hard and passionate, Aaron could taste the trouble on his tongue, trying to find the urge to resist the older man, but all he could feel inside of him was anger and lust as he pushed back, now forcing Robert up against the wall, smirking into the kiss. 

There wasn't many words exchange as both men fought with each other for control, tugging at each other's clothes as the cold air hit the bare skin that was being exposed. 

Aaron pulled at Roberts jeans, taking his boxers down with them as they hung around his ankles, Aaron knelt down on the hard ground, gravel digging into his knees, the pain was overpowered by the pleasure as he took roberts hard cock in his hands. 

He pulled and sucked at it, loving the slow moans that escaped Roberts mouth, Aaron's hand was starting to cramp but he refused to stop, wanting to prove something to Robert, although he didn't know what. 

Roberts hand found Aaron's hair, grabbing a handful as his head rested against the stone brick wall, heavy breathing escaping his lips, as Aaron clutched Roberts ass hard, pushing him deeper inside of his mouth. 

Robert was close, he could feel it, but this wasn't what he wanted, he wanted control. He pulled Aaron up with a swift movement, as confusion laces the younger mans face for a second before Robert turned him around and pushed him against the wall, face first. He pulled Aaron's jeans down as he leaned Down onto the floor and into his pocket to pull out the condom. His face was met with Aaron's bare ass as he looked up from the floor, a smirk forming across his red, bruised lips. He started kissing slowly on Aaron's ass cheeks, leaving soft bites as he made his was over to his hole, before letting out a slow long lick. He could hear Aaron's gasp at the unexpected pleasure, egging Robert on to continue. He licked and kissed before slipping a finger inside of Aaron opening him up, he knew he was in control now, and that was how he liked it. 

He slipped inside of Aaron, biting at his back as the younger man growled, grabbing hold of his own throbbing clock and slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft as Robert thrusted harder and faster into him. Aaron's body collapsed against the wall as he came. Overcome with pleasure, trying to regain a normal heart rate. 

Robert tossed away the evidence as he pulled up his jeans, and composed himself, running a hand through his now dishevelled hair.   
Aaron couldn't look him in the eyes as he re-dressed himself, the pleasure sobering him up and the realisation of what just happened hitting him. He felt dirty and embarrassed as he pulled on his hoodie and began to walk away from Robert, out of the alleyway. 

"What, don't I even get your number?" Robert called, shocked at the abrupt behaviour.

His questione was met with silence as Aaron disappeared behind the corner, nowhere to be seen when Robert eventually walked after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on tumblr, leave comments, kudos. Anything ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the first chapters! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far, there's a lot more to come!

Robert was at the bar every night, hoping to maybe bump into Aaron. It had been a week, and each night there was no sign of him. It frustrated Robert, he'd never had someone walk out on him like that, he was always the one telling them to leave, always got what he wanted, he wasn't just going to let this Aaron get away with it. 

That was how he came to the conclusion that driving to every garage around Hotten was a god idea, remembering Aaron reluctantly telling Robert he was a mechanic when Robert was trying to make conversation with him. Luckily there wasn't many garages in the area, and he found himself driving into Aaron's on his second try, feeling smug as he roared the engine of his slick sports car. 

Robert stepped out from the small low door, as Aaron looked up from an engine he was working on, eyes wide as he looked over Roberts body, realising who it was stood in front of him. 

"Fancy seeing you here" Robert chuckled, a large smug grin stretching up to his eyes as he watched Aaron's cheeks fluster red. 

"What - what are you doing here" Aaron questioned in a hushed voice, looking around him even though he was alone at the garage. 

"Just wanting a once over, make sure everything under the hood is in perfect working condition" Robert spoke slow and sultry, eyes darting down to Aaron's crotch then back up again, as he licked his bottom lip. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Aaron accused, confused as to what was happening. 

"No joke, so, can you fit me in?" Robert grinned, every word that came from his lips sounding like a innuendo in Aaron's ears, he wondered if Robert was doing it on purpose. 

"Er-" Aaron debated saying no, but he knew he had nothing on that day, and he would be leathered for turning away a job. 

"Yeah, be about a hour or so, you just wanna leave the keys in the car and pop back" Aaron finally said, diverting his gaze back to the other engine, not wanting to make eye contact with Robert 

"Mind if I hang round?" Robert was smug, leaning up against his car, arms folded in front of his chest, as he watched Aaron in his tight overalls that fitted him in all the right places. 

"I er-"

"Good, I'll have a brew if you're offering" Robert didn't give Aaron a chance to answer as he made himself at home. 

Aaron simply scoffed as he hurried his attention back into the engine, Robert didn't mind too much though as his view improved as Aaron bent down lower. 

\---

Robert hovered around the garage for almost two hours, most of the time being met with silence, Aaron not being much of the talker and Robert not wanting to pester too much. 

"All looks fine to me" Aaron declared, slamming down the hood of the car and wiping the oil off his hands. 

"Me too" Robert piped up, giving Aaron a once over, knowing full well he wasn't talking about the car. 

"Er, ok, I best start locking up then" Aaron scratched the back of his neck, hoping Robert would get the hint to leave. 

"Think I owe you a pint" Robert beamed towards Aaron, he knew he was pushing his luck. 

"Listen, mate, the other night at the bar, that's not er - I don't usually -" Aaron was rambling. 

"Don't usually leave people high and dry in alleyways?" Robert raised an eyebrow, glad that Aaron brought the subject up. 

"S'not like that, I was drunk, it was-" 

"So good?" Robert wrongly finished Aaron's sentence for him. 

"Will you just let me speak" Aaron shouted, getting angry at his mumbling self and Roberts cockiness. 

"Listen, you don't need to explain yourself to me, let me take you for a drink, I promise  
I'm not all that bad" Robert pestered, wanting to be in control of the situation. 

"Didn't think you did that kinda thing" 

"What, drink?" Robert gave Aaron a once over, noticing a small smirk cover his lips, it was gone as quick as it had arrived. "I'll make an exception I suppose" he continued. 

"Fine, I'll just grab a shower first" 

\---

Robert and Aaron sat quietly in the empty bar sipping on their drinks. 

"I actually have a proposition for you" Robert spoke, being the first to break the silence. 

"I knew this was a bad idea" Aaron mumbled to himself, not caring if Robert heard. 

"Not like that, get your mind out the gutter" Robert laughed back. I guess he heard then. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to make a little extra cash, I need a mechanic" 

Aaron furrowed his brow in confusion, waiting for Robert to continue. 

"I've got this old 1960's Ferrari spyder I bought at an auction a couple of months back and I wanted to do it up, you know, get it driving again. I've always wanted to drive one of them. I know a little about cars but I'll definitely need some help, from a professional" Robert winked at Aaron as he finished his sentence. 

"Wow, that must of cost you a fortune, not to mention the cost of restoring it" 

"Yeah well I have the money" Robert arrogantly replied folding his arms across his chest with a smirk plastered across his face. 

Aaron scoffed at the sight of him, remembering how much this man irritated him. He reached for his jacket as he stood from the stool ready to leave. 

"Wha-Aaron where are you going?" Robert stood quickly trying to regain control of the situation. 

"I already have a job thanks, I don't have time for your nonsense. I need to get going"

"Here" Robert handed Aaron a piece of paper before he ran out the door. "If you change your mind just let me know". 

Aaron grunted as he walked out the door and headed for his car not giving Robert a second look. 

\--- 

Aaron quietly closed the front door to his home as he tried to avoided attention being drawn to his arrival. He was about to make his way upstairs when he saw his mother sat alone in the kitchen, a large glass of Chardonnay in hand. 

"Hello love" she called, not looking up from her glass. "I didn't make any tea tonight, you'll just have to have leftovers" she continued. 

"It's alright, not hungry" Aaron answered as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a seat next to his mother. 

Thats when he seen it, the dark purple colouring over her left eye socket. He grabbed her hand in his while the other lifter her head up by her chin. 

"Mum what happen" Aaron gasped, seeing the tears in his mothers eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, you know silly old me always knocking into stuff" she batted his hands away, painting a fake smile across her face. "I'm fine honestly" she continued. 

Aaron didn't know what was more believable. His drunken mother falling into something or his drunken father knocking the sense out of her. 

He sighed standing from the table, not wanting to upset his mother more, and headed to his bedroom. 

He lay his head against his pillow as he rummaged through his pockets for the crumpled piece of paper he knew was still there. 

He needed an excuse to be out of this house, and it seemed like Robert could give him that. So he pulled out his phone and sent the text. 

_Ill help you with the car_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excitement to write mean double updates❤️
> 
> (Just a small chapter)

Aaron got in his car and headed for the address Robert had text him late last night. He was already regretting his decision after working all day at the garage, the last thing he wanted to do was work on more cars with that smug idiot, but it was a better option than going home. 

He pulled into the drive of the dark bricked home, parking his car behind Roberts and making his way towards the front door. He hesitated before lifting his hand up to knock as the door swung open. Robert stood in front of him, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, he looked out of place wearing such a casual outfit. 

"Aaron, hey" Robert gushed as he noticed the younger man stood at his door. 

"Hiya" was all Aaron managed to squeak out feeling slightly nervous as he walked into the large house. 

"Nice place" Aaron commented as he made his way into the kitchen following closely behind Robert. 

"Thanks, drink?" Robert offered as they made their way into the kitchen. 

"Im good thanks, maybe we should make a start before it gets dark" Aaron refused waiting for Robert to lead the way. 

\---

They'd spent a couple of hours having a look at what needed doing on the car before it started to go dark and Aaron decided to call it a night. 

"It's going to take months to get that thing running" Aaron declared as they made their way out of the shed at the back of Roberts garden and towards the house again. 

"That's why I need your help, I'm hoping to get It done for the summer, so I can take it for a drive with the top down" Robert smiled to himself imagining the plan in action. 

Aaron stared for a second to long admiring the soft grin on Roberts face that made him look like a little boy. 

"So, I think I owe you a pint, what do you say?" Roberts voice shook Aaron out of his thoughts. 

"Erm, I'll pass thanks, better be getting home, I'm on the early tomorrow"

"Oh, right. Well I'll just settle up wit you now then" Robert pulled his wallet out of the back of his jeans and began counting the cash inside. 

"It's fine, I don't want your money" Aaron stated, without thinking he pushed the money back towards Robert, his hand placed onto Roberts, lingering there longer than he noticed. 

Robert looked confused, he couldn't read Aaron, he wondered if he did or said something to piss him off in the past couple of hours. 

"But" Robert began watching Aaron pick up his car keys from the kitchen counter. 

"How about I bring you some overalls next time ay?" Aaron laughed looking Roberts oiled stained jeans up and down. 

The laughter instantly calmed Robert, as did the thought of a next time. Aaron was intriguing and Robert couldn't wait to spend more time with him. 

"Tomorrow then?" 

"Tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

It was just turning 6pm as Aaron walked back into the shed at the back of Roberts garden, two brews in hand. They had been working on dissembling the vehicle for the past 4 hours. Aaron had finished his early shift at the garage and came straight to Roberts, true to his word brining a spare pair of overalls with him. 

He stood quietly for a second watching Robert bent over the bonnet of the car, struggling to pull apart pieces of the engine, his thick thighs filling out the overalls a lot better than Aaron did. 

Robert was growing on him in the small amount of time they had already spent together, although he still thought of him as obnoxious, he didn't find himself filled with irritation when spending time with him, which came as a surprise to Aaron. 

"Tar" Robert thanked, taking the tea from Aaron's hand and bringing him out of his thought, Robert oblivious to how long Aaron had been stood there staring. 

He looked up to smile a response when he burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. 

Robert had lines of oil splashed all over his face, un-knowingly spreading it more when he had previously tried to wipe it off. 

"Going for the commando look are we?"

Robert was instantly confused by Aaron's question and his constant giggles, looking down towards his crotch coveted by overalls, he was pretty certain he wasn't going commando at this very moment. 

"Not that, your face, idiot!" Aaron chuckled back shaking his head. When the confusion didn't leave Roberts face he picked up one of the wing mirrors discarded on the table next to him and held it up to Roberts face. 

"Oh, shit" Robert laughed feeling slightly embarrassed he didn't get Aaron's reference, and started dramatically rubbing at his face. 

"You're making it worse" Aaron noted before picking up a clothe. "Come 'ere". 

Robert stepped closer to Aaron as he watched the younger man gently wiping at his face with one hand while holding it still by his jaw with the other, Roberts eyes tracing every aspect of Aaron's face. He knew he was good looking, that was the whole reason he decided to talk to him in the bar that night, but nothing could of prepared him for this. He could see every detail of Aaron this close, the blue of his eyes so bright and breathtaking, how his beard was starting to get a little too long and curl by his mouth, the chapped dry skin of his lips and hint of his tongue poking through as he concentrated on wiping Roberts oil stained face. 

"There ya go" Aaron quietly said, realising how close the two men where. 

Robert quickly pulled back, his cheeks slightly tinting red. 

"Thanks" he mumbled in reply. 

"So, I've got some beers in the fridge, I was wondering.." Robert didn't finish his sentence noticing Aaron's eyes dart to the ground in an uncomfortable manner. 

"C'mon mate, it's a Friday night, unless you have a better offer?" Robert smirked causing Aaron to look up, Robert could of sworn he saw a smile creep up on the younger mans lips. 

\---

They'd been spending the last two hours working their way through the beers in Roberts fridge and settling in watching old Friends re-runs on the tv. Aaron took at least 15 minutes to tease Robert for being 'one of those people' that claps during the opening credits, in which Robert simply responded asking who doesn't? Aaron couldn't help but begin to feel comfortable in his surroundings, the usual worries he carried around with him daily forgotten about. 

"So what made you wanna do this then? You know, the whole restoring the car thing?" Aaron questioned taking a generous sip from his beer bottle. 

"I already told you, I wanna drive it in the sun with the top down"

"Seems like a lot of effort, couldn't you just hire one or something?" Aaron pondered. 

"Well yeah, but where's the fun in that ay? It's just something that's always been on my list but I never had time, now I do" Robert stated. 

"List?" A look of confusion laced Aaron's face. 

"Yeah just like, a list of things I wanna do, you know, good to have ambitions and stuff" Robert struggled with his words, now feeling slight under pressure by Aaron's questions. 

"What like, a bucket list?" Aaron chuckled now turning his body to face Robert, interested in what he had to say. 

"If that's what you want to call it" Robert simply replied. 

"So what else is on this list then, skydiving?" Aaron teased

 

"Too cliche" Robert said matter of factly, ignoring Aaron's actual question. 

"Suppose" was all Aaron replied, noticing Robert didn't want to take the conversation further. He took a moment to think about what Robert said, about ambitions, and how Aaron didn't have any of his own. 

"Anther?" Robert brought Aaron out of his thoughts swinging the empty beer bottle in front of him. 

"Hmmm, I should probably get going to be fair" Aaron noted, checking his watch for the time.

"You're in no fit state to drive" Robert pointed out, a dozen Empty beer bottles on the table in front of them. 

"I'll get a cab" Aaron shrugged, picking his phone out of his pocket to book one. 

"You could always stay" the words left Roberts mouth before they even processed to his brain. He'd been enjoying Aaron's company a little too much tonight, and was saddened by the thought of it comigvto an end. 

"I really shouldn't" Aaron smiled, they both had too much to drink and deep down knew what Aaron staying would lead too. 

"Yeah you're probably right" Robert agreed, standing from his place on the sofa. "I'll walk you to the door"

"I'll pick my car up tomorrow, I'm not at the garage so we could get a good amount of hours in on the car, really make some progress" Aaron cheerfully insisted as he opened Roberts front door. 

"Mmm, id like that" Robert cooed, leaning up against the door next to Aaron, his eyes drifting from Aaron's eyes down to his lips, then back up again. 

"Well, goodnight Robert" Aaron whispered, his face inches from Roberts. 

"Goodnight Aaron" Robert returned, although neither of the men made the effort to move. 

It was Robert who closed the gap, taking Aaron's lips in his own softly and shortly, not like the passionate kiss they had shared that night outside the bar. Neither of their bodies touched except for their lips as the sound of s car horn broke them apart. 

Aaron turned round to see his cab waiting for him at the top of the drive, turning on his feet and jogging towards the car, without another word to Robert. 

 

\---

 

Aaron had spent the whole taxi ride wondering why the hell he just run off like that? He could of at least had said something to Robert. He hadn't planned to let the older man kiss him, but he wasn't exactly disappointed that it happened. 

"Idiot" he mumbled to himself as he turned the keys in his front door. 

He expected the house to be silent and everyone to be in bed, so he was startled when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen as he closed the door behind him. 

He made his way into the room, following the faint voices to find his parents stood in the middle of their kitchen. 

His mother had tears in his eyes, black smudges of mascara stained down her face, his father had a tight grip on her arm, to the point where it looked like the circulation was being cut off, and there was a broken plate on the floor. 

"Aaron sweetie, go to your room" his mum called from in front of him, trying to wipe the tears wth her free hand. 

"Let go of her" he seethed towards his father, ignoring his mothers request. 

"You heard her, get lost" was all his father replied, yanking his wife to the other side of the room. 

"Get the fuck off her" Aaron screamed as he lunged towards his dad trying to rip his grip away. 

He finally let go, but only to push Aaron backwards. Aaron stumbled on his feet due to the alcohol he had consumed. 

"You're a joke" his father laughed towards him, only making his sons anger grow. 

Aaron steadied himself on his feet before taking a step towards his father again but he was too slow. 

It felt like he was in slow motion. He felt the pains as his fathers fist connected with his jaw instantly, loosing his balance again falling, hitting his head on the side of the table as he went down. 

"Gordon!" The sounds of his mothers shriek was the last he remembered before it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really liked writing this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert let out a huge sigh as he sat restlessly on his sofa. He turned off the TV that he'd not took any notice off for the last hour and checked his watch again. It was almost 2 pm, he'd debated calling Aaron when he woke up, but had decided against it, he didn't want to look too keen after the stunt he pulled last night. But as the day went on and there was still no word from Aaron, Robert wondered if kissing him was such a good idea.   
He had gone over the moment in his head countless times since he woke up, he was almost certain Aaron wanted it just as much as Robert did, so why did he run away? Had Robert scared him off? Is that why he hadn't turned up to work on the Ferreira? 

"Fuck this" Robert mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. What did he have to loose by calling Aaron? By the looks of things he's already scared him off. 

Robert held the phone up to his ear as it rang out, pacing around his living room waiting for Aaron to answer, only to be met with his voicemail. 

"Oh erm, hey Aaron, it's me, Robert, but you already know that.. anyway just wondering if you was coming round to work on the car and er, oh yeah your cars still here so, if you need a lift I can pick you up maybe, just give me a text, or a call whatever. Ok then, bye"

"What the fuck was that" Robert questioned himself as he ended the call, embarrassed at the blabbering mess he'd become over night. Gone was the smooth talking, arrogant asshole Aaron had assumed he was. 

He sat himself back down on the couch, switching the tv back on, hoping to keep himself occupied so he couldn't constantly check his phone for a reply. 

\---

It was early hours in the morning when Aaron eventually came round. His head was throbbing and his body was cold from the tiled floor underneath him. He adjusted his eyes to the dark room before feeling another body underneath where his head lay. He looked up to find his mother asleep against the wall, his head propped up on her legs for cushion. His heart ached for her. 

He stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy from his head injuries. It took all the strength In him to pick up his mother off the floor and move her on to the couch in the next room, placing a blanket over her passed out body, before heading upstairs to his own bedroom. 

He took a second to check his appearance in his bedroom mirror. Dried blood stained his face and into his beard where his head had hit the corner of the kitchen table, his lip had a slight split in it from the impact of the punch, but his unkept beard hid the bruising around his jawline, although one was beginning to appear around his eye from the clash with the table. He sighed, feeling visibly and emotionally drained, before climbing into his bed, fully clothed and passing out. 

 

\---

Robert had been restless all day, annoyed that Aaron had stood him up he was debating going out for a drink. 

He was stood in his bedroom, towel tied lowly around his waist, rooting through this wardrobe full of sleek shirts. 

"I'm not gonna sit here all night waiting for a reply off some lad" he was mumbling to himself as he pulled on a blue shirt and shimmied into his jeans. 

"There's plenty of bloke at the bar" he continued to nobody but himself as he made his way downstairs, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

He was just about to head for the door when his phone started ringing. Robert checked the name on the screen. 

Aaron. 

Robert sighed, debating answering the call. Who was he kidding, of course he was going to answer. 

"Aaron" Robert said firmly, trying to hide emotion in his voice. 

"Hi Rob, erm.. would you be able to, maybe pick me up?" The voice on the other end of the phone was low and hushed like he was trying to hide the conversation from someone. 

\---

Robert agreed to pick Aaron up at the garage he worked at, although he wasn't quite sure what Aaron was doing there on his day off. 

He pulled up in front of the dark silhouette of Aaron's body and waited as he opened the door and ducked into the car. 

"You're a bit dressed up aren't you" was the first thing Aaron said as he got into the car. 

"Yeah well I - Aaron what the hell happened to your face?!" Robert almost shouted in shock as he finally looked up to the younger man. 

"Oh I erm, slipped last night, too many beers" it came out like a joke but their was no laughter in Aaron's voice as his eyes focused on his hands. 

"And fell on what? A fist?!" Robert questioned trying to get a better look at Aaron's face. 

"I'm fine, honestly, can we just drive?" Aaron still hadn't looked up from his hands.

Robert thought better than to try to get Aaron to talk about it, so he did as he was told and drove. 

\--- 

They arrived back at Roberts not long after. Aaron sat in front of the TV while Robert made them both a cup of tea, they hadn't spoke since the car ride, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. 

"Want to watch some TV?" Robert asked, sitting on the sofa next to Aaron and grabbing the remote. 

Aaron simply nodded a yes. 

"So what happened to our plans today? that car will never get finished at this rate" Robert giggled placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. The younger man didn't reply. 

They sat in silence watching tv together for a little while when Aaron finally spoke. 

"It was my dad" was all he said. 

"What?" Robert asked confused by the sudden outburst of conversation 

"My face, it was my dad. Last night when I got home, he hit me, knocked me out cold" 

"Aaron -" Robert attempted to find words of comfort but Aaron just continued as if he never spoke. 

"I woke up in the middle of the night, my head was pounding, I think I may of had some sort of concussion, because I passed out again and didn't wake up til early evening. I couldn't do anything when I was a kid, I just had to watch, let it happen. But I try and stop him now, I try fight back but... my mum, she leave sometimes, usually for a few days, but she always comes back. I don't know if that's for my benefit or his" he let out a small sob, feeling a slight release for talking about it. Robert leaned over and put a arm around Aaron's shoulder, pulling him into his side. 

"I'm just.. I'm telling you this because, I don't want to go back there, not tonight. I was wondering if I could stay here" he finally continued after controlling his emotions. 

"Course you can, Aaron you can stay here for as long as you want" Robert agreed, pressing a small kiss on Aaron's forehead as they settled back into silence, before the only sound was Aaron's small snores escaping from where he lay on Roberts chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm gonna try get some fluff in before I break everyone's hearts 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that emotional rollercoaster that was emmerdale tonight I though I'd give a cheeky update.

Aaron woke up to the sound of vicious coughing coming from close by. He stretched out his neck and looked at his surroundings, confused to where he was, until Robert walked back into the room with a glass of water in hand, still coughing. 

"Rob are you ok?" Aaron asked, concern over his face. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Robert wheezed, taking a sip of his water. "Just a tickle" he announced, pointing to his throat. 

He took a seat next to Aaron on the sofa, turning his body towards the younger man. 

"How about we do something today?" Robert asked. 

"I'm meant to be at the garage" Aaron rubbed at his eyes, trying to make himself more awake. 

"Call in sick" Robert shrugged. 

"Don't you have a job or something to go to?" Aaron questioned. He realised he didn't know much about Robert other than the obvious. 

"Nah, got a big payout from my last job so I'm taking some time off for a while" 

"Oh right" 

"Come on, let's go do something fun" Robert grinned at Aaron watching a small smile creep over his face. He had convinced him. 

Robert dismissed himself to go and get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his belt doing it up. As he lifted his arms to put on his shirt, the jeans started to sag down below his hips and almost completely off his ass. He sighed to himself, undoing the buckle of his belt and pulling it tighter making a new notch further down for third time that month. 

He pulled on his shoes and headed back downstairs to where Aaron was waiting for him. 

"Let's go"

\---

Aaron's idea of fun was shopping for car parts. They spent hours wandering around different auto shops picking up everything they needed before Robert begged Aaron to let him take him out for lunch at his favourite restaurant, before heading back to Roberts. 

"Thanks for today" Aaron beamed as he stood in Roberts kitchen leaning against the counter. 

"It was nice to have some fun, you know, take my mind off things" he continued. 

"Yeah, it was" Robert said softly, deep in thought. 

Robert handed Aaron a beer as they stood in silence for a few minutes, both consumed by their own thoughts. 

The silence was surprisingly comfortable for the two of them, Aaron being the first to break it. 

"Robert?" Aaron spoke quietly, placing his beer bottle down. 

"Yea-"

Robert didn't get a chance to finish. As soon as he lifted his head up to look at Aaron he was taken back by his lips being softly took in Aaron's. The kiss was long and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. 

Robert brought his hands up to Aaron's neck before trailing them down his spine slowly and resting them on his waist, pulling his body closer. 

The closeness of their bodies brought a whole new tension to the kiss as it got deeper and more passionate. The feeling of their growing erections up against each other's thighs as Robert pushed Aaron's back against the counter, nudging at the back of his thighs to lift himself onto the surface top. 

Robert found himself in between Aaron's open legs as their kisses got wetter and deeper with their growing passion. 

"Fuck" Aaron hissed quickly pulling away. 

"Are you okay?" Robert frantically asked, panick over his face. 

"Yeah just I have a split lip, let's be gentle" Aaron chuckled

Robert replied with small kisses along Aaron's jaw line down to his neck, running his hands up and down Aaron's thighs. 

"Upstairs?" Robert groaned into the crook of Aaron's neck. 

"Upstairs" Aaron repeated pushing Roberts body towards the staircase. 

\---

 

They couldn't get enough of each other. Tired and aching but filled with lust as their two bodies moved together. Aaron pushed all his anxieties and fears to the back of his mind, the only thing he wanted to feel was the heaviness of Roberts body on top of his own. 

The room filled with scents of sex and sweat as Robert rolled his body off Aaron, lying next to him on the bed. 

"Wow" he exhaled much to Aaron's amusement. 

Robert lay there with his thoughts. He had never felt that with another man before, the connection he had with Aaron was unfamiliar, but strong none the less. 

"I really like you, Aaron" Robert blurted out. 

'Nice one mate, subtle' he thought to himself. 

"Yeah, I bet you say that to everyone" Aaron scoffed. 

"What do you mean?

"Let's not pretend Robert, I saw you at that bar, I could be anyone really couldn't I?" Aaron explained.

"No, all the others where just one night things"

"That doesn't exactly make it better"

"I know, I'm not saying It does but... I wasted so much times being ashamed of who I was, who I .. fancied. I know who I am now, and I just made a decision not to waste any more time" Robert stumbled over his words, he'd never spoke about his sexuality before. 

Aaron sensed the change in Robert, feeling bad for bringing it up. If there was one thing Aaron knew a lot of, it was coming to terms with his sexuality. He decided not to press on the matter, simply leaning over and pressing a small kiss on Roberts lips before settling his head onto Roberts chest. He felt safe and calm in Roberts arms, something he can't remember ever feeling in his life. He lay there, comforted by the body underneath him until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?? Let me know ☺️☺️☺️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly a happy update which I'm sure you all need after the last few episodes but it's where we are in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The sound of cupboard doors shutting and plates clanging together woke Aaron from his slumber. He sat himself up, noticing the empty bed besides him. 

He began to make his way downstairs, stopping just before the last step as he heard the faint sound of music. He tried to muffle his laughter at the sight in front of him. 

Robert dancing around his kitchen, singing along to a Taylor Swift song while rummaging through the breakfast food he had in his house. 

Aaron couldn't muffle his laughs for very long, bursting into hysterics, making Robert abruptly stop what he was doing, his face mixed with shock and embarrassment as he tried to regain his composure. 

"We really need to talk about your music taste" Aaron chuckled, making his way over to the kitchen. "Not to mention that awful dad dancing" he continued. 

"Be nice you, or I'll have to start spending time with people who actually like me" Robert laughed back, poking Aaron in the stomach. 

"Yeah, like you could actually find someone". 

"Ah, who needs affection when I've got blind hatred ay" Robert giggled as Aaron came behind him placing soft kisses on his neck. 

"I thought we were having a lie in anyway" Aaron asked leaning back against the counter to give Robert some space to cook breakfast. 

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, too hot" Robert replied not looking up from where he was chopping tomatoes. 

"Hot? Rob it's the end of February, I was freezing last night" 

Robert just shrugged his shoulders as Aaron continued talking. 

"I really should go into the garage today anyway, don't wanna be getting the sack" he half joked. 

"Yeah, I've got a few errands to run today anyway, maybe pop to yours on the way back and pick up some clothes, you're wearing pretty much the only plain top and joggers I own, so you're gonna need more" Robert smiled finally turning to face Aaron. 

"Shit, Robert" Aaron was distracted from the conversation as Robert turned to face him. He was wearing pyjama pants hung low in his hips and a house coat over his shirtless torso, but what caught Aaron's eye was the small cluster of bruises around both his hip bones. 

"Oh, yeah don't worry about it, guess we wasn't as gentle as we thought" Robert laughed looking slightly uncomfortable. 

He plated up the breakfast and passed it to Aaron, heading for the stairs. 

"What, you're not having any?" Aaron questioned. 

"Not hungry, I'm going to get dressed" Robert announced, disappearing upstairs leaving a confused Aaron sat alone. 

\---

The garage was quiet to Aaron's joy, and he headed home earlier than predicted. He was happy to be met with a silent house, he had no idea where his father was, an he didn't care.   
He headed up to his room to fill a bag full of clothes to take to Roberts, noticing a piece of paper on his bed. 

_Aaron,_

_I've gone away for a few days, I just need a break. I'm sorry love, be safe._

_Love_

_Mum_

 

Aaron crumpled up the piece of paper in anger. Hating the uncertainty of his mothers absences, he never knew when or if she would come back. 

He threw a few things into his bag and headed for Roberts. 

It was almost 5pm when Aaron turned onto Roberts street. The sky was dull and grey, and small specks of rain started to Splash on his windscreen. 

He pulled up outside Roberts, noticing a second car parked in the driveway. Aaron drove to the end of the street, finding a spot to park and headed back towards Roberts house, lifting his hood up to sheild him from the rain. 

As he approached the driveway he noticed the door opening and two men stepping outside. Robert still dressed in his pyjamas Aaron had left him in earlier, the other man was dressed smartly, wearing a shirt jumper combination. Neither of the men noticed Aaron stood at the end of the drive, so he made his way closer, just in time to catch the end of their conversation. 

"Maybe you should tell him" the stranger spoke as he placed a warming hand on Roberts shoulder. 

"Tell who what?" Aaron questioned, stood in front of the two men. 

"Aaron?" Robert questioned as confusion and worry painted his face. 

"I should go" said the stranger, ducking his head and running to his car. 

"So go on, tell who what?" Aaron asked again. 

"It's nothing, what are you doing here? I thought you had work"

"Who was that Robert?" Aaron asked, ignoring Roberts question. 

"It's... nobody" Robert shrugged trying his best to lie. 

"Didn't look like nobody to me". 

Robert didn't say anything, just looked down at his feet. 

"Have I got mug written on my head or something?" Aaron spat angrily as he turned to walk away. 

"Aaron wait"

"After everything you said to me last night, the least you can do is be honest with me" Aaron turned back towards Robert, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"It's..he's my doctor" Robert stuttered. 

Aaron simply scoffed as he started to make his way up the drive, Robert running after him. 

"I'm sick" Robert called out, but Aaron didn't stop walking. 

"Yeah you look it mate" Aaron raged sarcastically. 

Robert finally caught up to Aaron, grabbing him by the arm, spinning him so they were now facing each other. The rain had started to get heavier, little drops of water dripping off Roberts now flat hair. 

"I am sick.... Aaron, I have leukaemia". 

Aaron stood shocked for a second, his hand coming up to his mouth in disbelief as his eyes stared to fill with tears. He was glad for the now heavy rain that would hide any if they should fall. 

He opened his moth to say something after a few moments of silence, but nothing came out. 

He simply turned away from Robert and ran up the drive. 

"Aaron?!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops... I'm sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing reaction from the last chapter! Thank you so much. 
> 
> I have a few chapters pre-written so I'll try update frequently. But pre warning it will be an emotional rollercoaster.

Aaron drove round aimlessly for a while, he had no destination, he just wanted to clear his head. 

He pulled up in a lay bay as the building tears in his eyes became too much, making his gaze on the slippery roads unclear. He sat there for a few minutes, letting the tears roll over onto his face and down his cheeks. He had no idea how to handle this situation, but he was pretty sure running away wasn't it. 

He didn't want to go home to his father, his mother was away. There was only one place he wanted to be. 

 

\---

 

Aaron pulled into Roberts drive, he wasn't sure how long he had been gone, or even if Robert would be home. 

He made his way over to the front door and knocked loudly. Robert answered almost instantly, his face pale, his eyes red. 

"Aaron? I didn't think I'd see you again" Robert smiled sadly. 

"Can we talk?" Aaron asked. Robert replied with a nod, moving to the side to let Aaron enter his house. 

They sat quietly on the sofa for a few minutes, neither of them knowing how to start this conversation, both overwhelmed with emotion. Robert playing with a ball of scrunched up paper in his hands. 

"I'm sorry I ran off, I just-" Aaron started. 

"It's fine. It's a lot to take in" Robert replied. 

"I just.. why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not something you announced to the whole bar is it?" Robert laughed. 

How can he laugh? Aaron thought to himself. 

"Yeah but, after last night and everything.."

"I guess, I didn't want you to treat me any differently, like.. I'm fragile" Robert picked his words carefully. 

Aaron smiled, his eyes still glossed with tears. 

"But there's stuff we can do right, treatment?" Aaron said, feeling slightly hopeful. 

Roberts heart warmed at the sight of Aaron. How he used the term 'we'. 

"No Aaron...I've tried it, I've stopped responding" Robert was quiet and calm. 

"What does that mean?"

"I've stopped responding to the treatment. There's nothing they can do.. now it's just a waiting game". Roberts voice broke slightly as he finished his sentence. 

"What? No, we'll get a second opinion" Aaron demanded. 

"Aaron I've done everything, it is what it is now"

Aaron couldn't believe how calmly Robert spoke as his own voice let out small sobs. 

"Aaron please, don't cry" Robert comforted, wiping away one of the stray tears that fell over his cheek. 

"But you're still young, you're healthy and fit, you're perfect" Aaron blurted out, trying to stop his tears from falling with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Please, Aaron, don't" was all Robert could muster up, as he watched the younger man falling apart in front of him, his heart broke. 

"I don't expect anything from you, this isn't your burden, it's mine..I understand if-"

"The list" Aaron interrupted. 

"What?" 

"That's why you have your list, isn't it?" Aaron quizzed. 

"Yes, when I found out.. I wanted things to look forwards to, excitement in my life.. so I made a list..it's stupid" Robert spoke shyly. 

"No, it's not" Aaron assured, placing a hand on Roberts leg. 

He wanted to say he was sorry, but that was stupid right? How many times has Robert heard that. 

"I'm exhausted Aaron, it's been a long day.." Robert trailed off. 

"Can I.. I mean, would it be ok if I stayed?" 

"I'd like that" Robert smiled back at Aaron before standing from the sofa. 

"You coming" Robert asked nodding his head towards the staircase. 

"Yeah, I'll make us a brew, be be up in a sec" Aaron smiled, leaning in to kiss Robert on the cheek. It was strange how domesticated they'd become in such a small space of time. 

Aaron watched as Robert headed up the stairs, making sure he was out of sight before picking up the scrunched up paper and opening it up. 

Roberts list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> Any questions or if you just want a chat, come say hi on tumblr - notforonesecond


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

Robert rolled over onto his side, flinging his arms out in front of him, feeling for Aaron. He was met with a empty bed. He sat up, bewildered and pondering where Aaron could be, before grabbing his house coat and heading downstairs. 

When he approached the bottom of the stairs he caught a glimpse of Aaron in the kitchen, looking flustered. He was surrounded by bottles and fruit and other random stuff from Roberts cupboard. 

"Bit early isn't it" Robert said as he approached the kitchen, noticing the alcohol surrounding Aaron, who obviously hadn't heard him come down the stairs and was startled by his voice. 

"Oh, hey" Aaron chuckled turning to face Robert. 

"What is all this" Robert questioned picking up one of the bottles of rum on the counter. 

 

"I thought we could er.. make some cocktails" Aaron smiled shyly gesturing to everything in front of him. "I went out and got some more supplies this morning, I looked at the list last nigh and th-"

"You read my list?!" Robert shouted angrily. 

"Er-yeah it was on the table and I.. sorry"

"No I'm sorry, it's just... embarrassing" Robert apologised, looking down at his hands. 

"It's not embarrassing at all Rob, I'm sorry it's personal I shouldn't of" Aaron trailed off, walking over to Robert, placing his hands on his hips. 

"No it's ok" Robert reasssured. 

"I just thought, we could you know, get a start on it.." 

"Before I kick the bucket?" Robert laughed but it was met with silence from Aaron. "Sorry" he mumbled. 

"Well this looked like a good place to start.. create your own cocktail?" Aaron smirked towards Robert, obviously amused wth Roberts idea. 

"Don't you have work?"

"Nah, I called them, said I was taking some time off"

"Aaron..., you didn't have to do that" Robert spoke quietly. 

"I know, I wanted to" Aaron replied with a small kiss on Roberts cheek. 

\---

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon, attempting to come up with different concoctions. 

Robert laughed at Aaron's attempts. Mostly consisting of beer and a shot of some sort of liquor inside, throwing a lime in for good measure, and sticking it in a pint glass. Not exactly extravagant and even less tasty, but Aaron showed no complaints as he downed his drinks, rather pleased with himself. 

Robert on the other hand took this very seriously, as he did with most things. He was much more considerate of the drinks he was making. He measured every bit of alcohol that went into his cocktails, making sure they compliment each other, taking different methods to finish them off such as shaking and straining or stirring for minutes on end. Aaron tired every one of Roberts cocktails, grimacing occasionally from the bitter taste of the strong malts and liqours going into each drink, which often made Robert frown in a serious manner, much to Aaron's amusement. 

They giggled and messed around all afternoon, becoming less and less sober as the day went on trying each other's drinks and listening to radio In the background. 

"This is it, this is the one" Robert demanded as he held the glass to the air like some sort of trophy. 

 

"Let me try it then" Aaron reached up to take the glass but was just a little to out of his reach from the height Robert had on him. Robert giggled as he watched Aaron struggle. "Wait, it's not finished yet". 

Robert picked up an orange from the fruit bowl and cut it up, taking the orange peel and curling it into a spiral before putting it into tthe rocks glass. He looked at it proudly, perfecting everything even down to his choice of glass before he handed it to Aaron to have a try. 

"Loser" he mumbled, finding amusement in how much Robert was into this before taking a sip of the chilled drink. "Fuck Robert, what's in it?" Aaron pulled a face as the drink burned his throat. 

"2 different types of rum, cognac, some orange juice, a bit of lime" Robert shrugged, taking the drink back from Aaron and taking a sip with ease. "Mmmm" he moaned in pleasure, obviously enjoying the drink a lot more than Aaron. 

"So, what are you going to call it?" Aaron questioned, attempting to lean back on the counter but over estimating how close he was and stumbling a bit, which only caused Robert to chuckle to himself. "Sugden splash?" Aaron laughed to himself after regaining his stability. 

"That's a bit...filthy" Both men chuckling to themselves. "I'll give it a think... besides, You're the only person who's get a Sugden splash" Robert continued, placing himself in front of Aaron and grabbing him by the hips. 

Aaron scrunched his nose up in disgust like a child. "You're right, that is filthy" he said before stretching his neck up to take Roberts lips. 

This kiss was hungry and wanting as Robert deepened it, groaning into Aaron's mouth. The taste of alcohol swirled in each of their tongues. 

Aaron's body went weak underneath Roberts touch as they clumsily pushed their way back to the sofa, collapsing onto it, Robert now straddling Aaron. 

Aaron bit down onto Roberts lip, teasing the older man as Robert worked his hands undoing Aaron's belt. Aaron reached up and took Roberts t shirt off in a swift motion, only planning on breaking the kiss for a second. But as Robert attempted to reconnect their lips, Aaron pulled back. 

"What?" Robert asked looking confused. 

Aaron's eyes flickered from Roberts face down to the bruises on his hips, he could make out the shape of his thumbs where they had pressed on Roberts skin. 

"Nothing" Aaron smiled leaning back into the kiss, but with less passion. His hands stayed firmly on Roberts back, his kiss was soft and light. 

"What is it?" Robert asked again, seeming more frustrated. 

"Nothing" Aaron repeated, trying to kiss Robert again but Robert pulled back this time, sitting on the arm of the sofa. 

"This is exactly what I didn't want" Robert spoke, fidgeting as he tried to get comfortable despite the massive erection growing in his pants. 

"I'm not glass Aaron, don't treat me like I'm going to break" He sighed, not looking at Aaron. 

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in" Aaron mirrored Roberts sigh, shuffling closer to him. 

"This is my burden Aaron, it doesn't have to be yours too" Robert spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Aaron smiled, pulling Robert down onto his lap and reconnecting their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter and there is description of dosmetic violence including here too. 
> 
> Enjoy

Robert and Aaron had spent most of the week working together on the car. It was fun, and normal and something that they both needed. It was still hard for Aaron to get his head around the fact Robert was sick, although the signs were more evident now. There were good days and bad days. The good were really good, Robert would spend all day on the car, not wanting to stop until way past dawn, him and Aaron messing around like children, stealing small kisses. Those were usually the nights that they spent late nights in bed together, hot and passionate. But the good days usually closely followed by bad days. Robert was easily warn out, he slept a lot and his joints started to ache a lot easier. Aaron making jokes about him being an old man in attempts to lighten the mood, which Robert found heart warming. He was glad that Aaron wasn't giving him a constant reminder of the inevitable, and was treating him the same as he'd always had. 

It had been a busy day, they'd worked hard on the car and had passed out in Roberts bed a little after 10. Robert was curled up onto Aaron's body, when Aaron woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He checked the time, seeing it was just a little after 2am, and answered the unknown number, trying not to wake Robert. 

"Aaron Livesy?" The voice asked. 

"Who wants to know?" Aaron yawned into the phone, as he felt Robert stir next to him, his eyes fluttering open. 

"I'm calling from hotten general, it's your mother, she's had an accident"

Aaron dropped his phone, not caring to end the call or if the other man was still speaking. He shot out of bed and started pulling on some clothes. 

"Aaron, what is it?" Robert asked watching Aaron panicked around his bedroom. 

"It's my mum..I've..I've gotta get to the hospital" Aaron said breathlessly, rushing around the room. 

"Ok, ok calm down" Robert spoke, jumping out of bed to rest his hands on the side of Aaron's arms. "It's ok, I'll drive you ok?".

Aaron simply nodded a reply to Robert, as they headed down the stairs to Roberts car. 

\--- 

They sat outside the hospital room, waiting for more information. Aaron twitching his leg in a nervous manner. 

"Hey" Robert said placing a comforting hand On Aaron's leg to try and calm him down. 

Aaron simply smiled back, shaking his head at the ridiculous situation, it should be him comforting Robert, not the other way round he thought. 

"Aaron?" Aaron's head shot up as he heard the doctor call his name, stepping out of the room. 

"She's awake now, you can go in and see her, but not for long, she needs her rest". Aaron nodded a thanks to the doctor before turning to Robert. "You can go if you want..I know you need your rest and.."

"It's fine, I'll wait" Robert reassured. 

Aaron entered the dimly lit room, his eyes landing straight on his mother who was lying in the bed in front of him. She had bruises coming up on her face, and dried blood around a cut on her forehead that had been stitched. She struggled to sit up as she noticed him entering, wincing in pain as she did. 

"Sweetheart" his mum spoke softly. 

"Mum what happened?" Aaron quizzed as he took her hand in his. It was a stupid question, that she didn't need to answer, but he wanted to hear it from her. 

"I came home, I wanted to make sure everything was ok, you wasn't home and he'd had a lot to drink.... I'd had enough Aaron, I'd just had enough. He started pushing me around, shouting at me..he hit me for the last time" she demanded, taking a deep breathe before she continued. 

"I ran to the bedroom and closed the door, I got out my phone and called the police. I tried to explain quickly but he came in before I could finish, he went mental, he started throwing me around the room, pulling me by my hair, and then he... he threw me down the stairs.. the next thing I know I'm in here" she let out a small sob, but there was a smile in her face as she looked at her son. Aaron's eyes were filling with tears, confusion covering his face as he looked at his mums smile. 

"The police had heard it on the other end of the call, they came round and broke down the door. It's over Aaron, it's finally over" she squeezed his hand as a small sob escaped his lips, as his mother pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there mum, I just, I couldn't stay there wit him, I.."

"It's fine love, none of this is your fault". 

They stayed there in silence for a few moments longer until Chas spoke up. 

"So, who's that then?" She smirked, raising her eyebrow and nodding her head towards the tall blonde stood outside the window. 

"Robert" Aaron smiled towards his mother

"So when do I get to meet this mysterious Robert?"

"Not just yet" Aaron laughed back, feeling a lot calmer than when he entered the room. "I best get going, let you get some sleep yeah? I'll be back tomorrow"

"Okay love" chas smiled as she leaned in to kiss her son on the cheek. 

Robert was still sat waiting when Aaron cane out of the hospital room. 

"Everything ok?" He asked, standing as soon as he noticed Aaron. 

"Yeah, it is" Aaron smiled, feeling a weight fall off him. "Thank you for staying". 

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug, resting his chin on the shorter mans shoulder as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. 

"I'm not going anywhere".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky afternoon update! I really liked this chapter but they seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Sorry
> 
> Enjoy!

Aaron had spent the past few days tending to his mother and her fractured ribs, that he had barely any time to spend with Robert. So without much persuasion, they decided to go out for a few drinks in town, resorting in them both stumbling into Roberts late that night. 

"You're pissed" Aaron giggled as Robert struggled with his keys, slinging open the door and marching in. 

"We're meant to be enjoying ourselves" he almost sung, spinning around and grabbing Aaron's wrists. 

"I think you're enjoying it enough for both of us" Aaron replied, but he too wasn't exactly sober. 

It was moments like this that everything felt so normal. Aaron forgetting all together that Robert was even sick. He seemed so careless and full of life, which of course wasn't the case. They were happy, and Aaron dared to think for how long. 

"Come onnnn, have another one" Robert practically whined in Aaron's neck, kissing and teasing him as soon as they got through the door. 

"Alright alchy" they both laughed as Robert leant down to kiss Aaron on the lips, pulling apart before they got carried away in the heat of the moment. 

Robert walked over to the fridge to grab two beers, he picked up the bottle opener before feeling something cold and wet drip on the back of his hand. Robert looked down to see the splash of blood still wet on the back of his hand, as another quickly fell next to it. Panicking, he held his hand up too his nose to try and stop the falling blood, looking around for a tissue. 

"Everything alright?" Aaron questioned from the sofa, noticing Robert was taking his time. 

"Yeah fine, just give us a sec" Robert mumbled, hand still clasped around his nose but his attempts of stopping the blood were failing, it now falling heavier than before. 

"Rob, what is it?" Aaron's voice was a lot closer now, which made Robert panic more. He pulled on Roberts arm, turning him so that they where facing, his expression instantly changing as he saw the blood gushing from Roberts nose. 

"I..I can't stop it" Roberts voice broke as the blood now trickled down into his mouth, much heavier than a normal nose bleed. 

"Hey, hey it's ok" Aaron reassured, grabbing the tea towel from the counter and placing it under Roberts bleeding nose. He looked Robert over, blood covering his hands and down the front of his neck and shirt. He tried not to panic, he'd never seen so much blood before, but he had to keep calm for Robert. 

"Let's get you cleaned up ay?" Aaron spoke softly, putting his arm around Roberts waist and guiding him upstairs. 

 

Once upstairs, Aaron ran Robert a bath, the bleeding calming down after around 5 minutes. He noticed a change in Robert, he was now quiet, not making eye contact with Aaron. He felt ashamed and child like after the event. Aaron began to undress Robert, slowly un-buttoning his shirt and sliding off his jeans. He watched as Robert cautiously stepped into the bathtub, Aaron sitting on the edge, slowly washing the older man. 

"Can..can you get in?" Robert asked, looking up at Aaron for the first time since they got upstairs. His voice was small and quiet. 

"Yeah, of course" Aaron replied without hesitation. Quickly stripping of his close and climbing into the bath tub behind Robert. 

The two men positioned themselves before sitting in silence. Robert lay in between Aaron's legs, his head rested back on his chest as Aaron ran his damp fingers through Roberts hair. Although the two of them lay naked, there was nothing sexual about it. They were just content. As Robert lay with his body pressed up against Aaron's, it was then Aaron realised just how slim Robert was, much slimmer than when he met him all those weeks ago. His rib cage had begun poking through his skin, as did his spine which now lay upon Aaron's body, he noticed the occasional bruises splattered around his legs, that came and went so easily. It was then, as he ran his fingers through the blonde head of hair and placed small kisses upon his forehead that it was all becoming real for Aaron. 

"I'm sorry" Roberts voice broke Aaron from his thought, although it wasn't much louder than a whisper. 

"Don't be silly" Aaron's voice matched the same low tone as Roberts. 

"I just, didn't want you to see me like this, I..I can handle it, I.." Roberts voice was breaking again, his eyes filling with tears, trying his hardest not to let them fall. He looked up to the ceiling, almost begging them not to fall onto his cheek. 

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's gonna be ok" Aaron comforted. 

If only he believed his own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate how this chapter turned out but here it is...

If Roberts sprit faulted that night, he made sure it only got stronger after. There was a smile cemented on his face day after day. Although his energy did not last long, he made sure he used it well. Everyday he would surprise Aaron with his enthusiastic approach to each morning, the days filled with laughter. 

"Right, you've got a choice. Spider-man or Batman?" Aaron chuckled as they sat drinking their coffee, taking a break from working on the car. 

"I'm sorry?" Robert almost spat out his coffee at the oddness of the question. 

"Spider man or Batman?" Aaron grinned over at Robert while he pulled out some sort of children's toy out of his pocket. "They're. tattoos" Aaron beamed proudly. 

"Right...and?"

"Get a tattoo? It's on the list" Aaron still smiling proudly at his idea. 

"You're joking right?" Robert raised his eyebrow at Aaron, honestly not knowing if he was serious or not. 

"No" Aaron hesitated before answering, the smile falling slightly. 

"Aaron, I am not putting those tacky things anywhere near my body" Robert laughed, realising Aaron was serious. 

Aaron simply huffed, throwing the children's fake tattoos on the table and turning his attention back to his coffee. 

"Come on" Robert nodded his head towards the door as he stood from the table. 

Aaron looked on at the older man, confused as to where they were heading. 

"Just trust me" Robert smiled before they headed towards his car. 

 

\--- 

Robert drove into the city, stopping outside a small shopfront down the side of an alleyway, stepping out of the car. 

Aaron followed suit, looking at the sign above the door. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Aaron asked. 

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly" Robert smiled. 

"Yeah but, the bleeding...and the bruising" Aaron reasoned. 

"It's fine, come on"

"Er.. do you mind if I.. wait out here, I don't really like needles" Aaron stuttered, scratching the back of his neck feeling slightly awkward. 

"Yeah, sure" Robert chuckled leaving Aaron stood by the car. 

 

Half a hour had passed when Robert finally strolled out of the tattoo parlour looking pleased with himself. Aaron stepped out the car and walked over to him, noticing the small clear wrap around his wrist. 

"So..." Aaron started, hinting for Robert to show him. 

Robert pulled off the clear wrap to reveal a very small, black symbol on his wrist. But Aaron was right, there was a lot of bruising and you could see there had been a lot of blood. 

"Erm, did you mean to get that?" Aaron asked looking confused. 

"Yeah, of course I did" Robert laughed. 

"Well.. what is it?"

"It's an Ankh" 

"Oh yeah, great, thanks for that..." Aaron shook his head in confusion, still none the wiser. 

"It's Egyptian. It's the symbol of life and represents eternal life and life to come. They believe that there is no death, only re-birth, and this is the key to that. I kinda liked the idea" Robert finished feeling slightly embarrassed by how cheesy he sounded. 

Aaron stood silent for a moment, smiling up at Robert, before he made a decision on impulse and walked into the tattoo parlour, not turning around when Robert called after him. 

 

Robert watched as Aaron sunk into the chair, fear all over his face, avoiding the needle in the artist hands at all cost. 

"Aaron you don't have to do this" Robert slightly laughed at the sight in front of him. 

Aaron ignored him, trying to stay calm as the needle hit his skin. He bit hard onto his fist as it scratched ink deep into his flesh, whimpering as it did so. 

Robert tried his best not to laugh at the man in front of him, tears glazed his eyes as he stuffed almost his whole fist in his mouth to stop him letting out a small sob. Aaron jumped from the seat when it was finished, leaving almost instantly. 

"I thought you were meant to be hard" Robert tried not to laugh but his attempts failed. 

"Couldn't have you going through that on your own could I" Aaron let out a shy smile. 

"Matching tattoos, you would think we were teenage girls" 

"Yeah well, it's something I'll always have.." Aaron trailed off, no needing to finish, Robert knew exactly what he meant. 

"Come on, let's get back"

\----

They sat on Roberts couch, drinking beers and eating take away, laughing at the TV, after a longer day, before Aaron broke their comfortable silence. 

"Who's Victoria?" Aaron asked out of the blue. 

"My younger sister" Robert looked at him confused. "Why?"

"It's on the list.... make things right with Victoria" 

"What?"

"It's on-" Aaron didn't get the chance to finish before Robert snatched the piece of paper out of his hands, angrily striking a line through the item Aaron had mentioned. 

"Robert what are you doing?"

"It's a waste of time" Robert sighed. "Let's just forget that one" he pleaded with Aaron. 

"But..."

"Aaron, forget it!" 

Aaron simply nodded. But was he going to forget it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Aaron had easily convinced Robert to pop out and get some shopping. He knew Robert wouldn't put up a fight, as he quite liked being independent for as long as he possibly could, which worked in Aaron's favour today. He had made a phone call earlier that week, and was now waiting patiently for Robert to return. 

"I thought we'd have fajitas tonight". Robert announced as he shuffled backwards into the house, arms filled with shopping bags

"Oh so you are alive then?" Robert heard a familiar voice call from behind him. His whole body froze, he was terrified to turn around. 

Aaron grimaced at the choice of words, watching on carefully as Robert turned slowly. 

"Vic?" Robert let out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well your mate here called me, said you wanted to talk" she shrugged, but her face stayed emotionless, lips set firmly in a straight line. 

"What?" Roberts breath was becoming shaky, he could feel his hands trembling as he dropped the shopping bags, his heartbeat rising. "I thought I told you to leave it" he diverted his attention to Aaron, anger in his voice. 

"She's your family Rob, you need to talk" Aaron pleaded looking at Robert with big eyes. 

"Yeah only took you 10 years, so go on.. you going to start talking-" 

Robert couldn't hear the rest of what Victoria was saying. It all became muffled, like he was under water, his head started spinning as he felt his heart beat faster and faster. 

"I...I think you should go" Robert managed to breathe out as he clutched at his chest, trying to calm his breathing. 

"Oh well isn't that charming...Rob are you ok?" Victoria noticed the change in his breathing as he spoke the words to her

"Robert?" Aaron questioned standing from his position on the couch, beginning to make his way over to the older man. 

But he wasn't quick enough, Robert fell to the ground with a thud as Aaron approached his body, watching as his face turned pale, his breathing still erratic. 

"Robert?!" Victoria almost shouted as she stood above her brother who was now propped up on Aaron's legs. 

"Phone an ambulance" Aaron shouted towards Victoria. 

 

\---

Aaron and Victoria sat in the waiting area, hoping to find out some information soon. Aaron hated hospitals, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. 

 

After around a hour of waiting, Aaron was more than happy to see a doctor coming towards them. 

"Robert Sugden's family?"

"Yeah I'm his sister" Victoria shot up from her chair, standing in front of the doctor, Aaron following slowly behind her. 

"He's stable and awake now, he struggled with his breathing which made him dizzy and faint. He's also suffering with fatigue, it's a very common symptom, he just needs to take it easy, we'd like to keep him on bed rest for a few days, the disease is rapidly progressing. You can see him now if you like." He finished, with a sad smile. 

"Disease?" Victoria questioned turning round to face Aaron. 

"I think you should go and talk to your brother". 

 

Victoria silently made her way into the hospital room. She mad her way over to the bed where her brother was lying, she could hardly recognise him. He was pale and slim, hooked up to different machines, his eyes where closed and he looked weak. 

"Rob?" She whispered, debating if she should disturb him. 

"You're still ere." He replied, his voice heavy but his eyes stayed shut. 

"Course I am, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Her voice was still low. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder it would break. 

"You weren't supposed to find out...not like this" Robert finally opened his eyes, but he still didn't look at his younger sister. 

"Find out what?"

"I'm dying, Vic" he spoke matter of factly, still avoiding his sisters eyes, he couldn't handle seeing her upset. 

"Wha-what do you mean?" He could hear his sisters voice breaking, it broke his heart. 

"I have cancer, Vic. I've stopped responding to my treatment. I have cancer". 

Victors was the one with her eyes closed now, shaking her head as Robert spoke the words so calmly. 

"I didn't want you to know because... I didn't want you to pity me, I didn't want you to think I was using it as a sympathy vote, I know I fucked up in the past, this doesn't change that". 

"Pity? Robert, I missed you SO much when you left. How long have you known?" She was silently sobbing now, trying to grasp the situation. 

"A couple of months.."

"A couple of months and you didn't think to tell me?! You missed out on the past 10 years of my life and you didn't think I deserved to spend this time with you?"

"I didn't think you'd want to" Robert spat defensively. 

"Are you scared?"

"Everything comes to an end Vic, every song, every movie, every book.. but it doesn't stop you enjoying it while it lasts". 

Robert avoided the question as he let his sister curl up again his arm, as small cries left her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron had left the hospital once Victoria had gone in to see Robert, he thought it was best to leave them to sort out their differences - at least that's what he was telling himself. The truth was that he just couldn't bare it. The agonising waiting, the beeping machines, his own thoughts. 

He had drove home to find his mother sat on the sofa, she could tell something was up with her son. 

And that's when it happened. 

That's when Aaron had broke down. He let himself finally break, he had kept it in for so long, attempting to be strong for Robert. He had sobbed in his mothers arms while telling her everything. Roberts illness, the list, how scared he was of how little time they had left together. Once calm, he asked his mother for her help. He had a plan. 

\---

Robert sat alone in his hospital bed, picking at the breakfast that was in front of him, a grimace upon his face. 

"Hey, feeling better?"

Roberts face lit up as soon as he saw Aaron walking towards his bedside, stopping above him to give a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"Hey, yeah much." Robert warmly smiled back, finding it hard to stop it forming into a massive grin. "Where'd you get to last night?" 

"Sorry, I just thought you and Vic, yano...where is she?" 

"She had to head back home for work". Robert replied looking back down at the unpleasant breakfast in front of him. 

"But things are ok, yeah?" 

"Yeah...yeah they are. She's coming back up at the end of the week." Aaron could see in his eyes how happy that made him - to finally have his littler sister back. 

"Right, so I thought we could download some films, maybe start a new tv series? I heard that Peaky Blinders show is good, I'm sure the doctors won't mind me hanging around here all day." Aaron beamed, pulling an iPad out of his bag. 

"What?" Robert laughed back, looking at Aaron like he was an idiot. "What you on about, we'll go home, get a few hours on the car before it's dark."

"Rob, the doctors think it's best for you to stay on bed rest, until you get your energy levels up. You can't go home."

"You're joking right" Robert laughed as he started pulling wires off his body and pushing the blanket off him. 

"Robert, don't." Aaron pleaded as he tried to calm the older man down. 

"No! If they want me on bed rest then I will rest in my own bed. I am not wasting my life away in this room. I'm not dying in here, Aaron, I'm not-" Robert let a small sob escape his mouth as he collapsed into Aaron's arms, curling up into his body. 

"Ok, it's ok. We will go home."

 

\----

 

After a lot of negotiation with a frustrated doctor, Aaron was driving a pale and tired looking Robert back home. 

 

"What's that doing here?" Robert questioned as he noticed the pick up truck from the garage Aaron works in parked on his driveway. 

"Oh erm, I had something planned.. but it can wait until you feel better." Aaron spoke, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

"What is it, I'm perfectly fine now" Roberts eyes lit up like a boy at Christmas. 

"Look, maybe tomorrow after you've had some rest we can-"

"Aaron, please. Don't do this, if I say I'm fine, I'm fine." Robert demanded, taking Aaron's face in his hands so he made sure they made eye contact. 

Aaron hesitated, he knew Robert was far from fine, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. 

"Fine." He huffed. "Let's go and get changed, put some warm clothes on, then we'll be off."

\---

Aaron and Robert got into the truck a little before sunset. Robert still completely unaware of where they were heading. Although it didn't take long for him to find out, as Aaron stopped the car and stepped out not long after setting off. 

"Where the hell are we?" Robert questioned with a confused look on his face. 

"You're so inpatient." Aaron giggled as he watched Robert step out of the car wrapped tight in his hat and scarf. It wasn't very cold, but Aaron had demanded that if they were doing this, his one condition was for Robert to keep warm. 

Aaron walked towards the back of the truck, as he lifted the cover that was over the top, revealing lots of cushions, pillows and blankets and a few pairs of binoculars. 

"What's all this?" Robert questioned again, still as confused as ever. 

"It's for us, you said you wanted to learn more about the stars, so here we are. The North York Moors, I read that you can see the Milky Way with your naked eye here, and thousands of stars. I've got it all ere in a book so we know what we're looking for." 

"You did all this?" Robert smiled softly taking in the sight before him. 

"Well, me mum helped a little bit with the cushions and stuff." Aaron said, his cheeks turning a slightly pink colour. 

"Aaron, this is amazing." Robert exhaled, as he climbed onto the back of the truck, curling into all the cushions and pillows as Aaron followed closely behind. 

They lay there for a few hours, as the sun set and the sky turned dark, as the stars started to scatter across it. They both sipped on beer while looking into their binoculars. Aaron constantly referring to the book he'd got to find out what they were looking at. They shared small kisses and smiled all night long. It was perfect. 

"You're meant to be gazing at stars." Aaron chuckled, raising his eyebrow as he felt Roberts eyes on him. 

"I am." Robert smirked as he continued to stare at Aaron. Taking in every inch of his face, hoping to never forget the curve of his jaw or the light in his eyes. 

_This was perfect._

_He was prefect._

Robert couldn't help but think what he did to deserve him. And he only hoped that circumstances could be different so he could savour more moments like this. 

Everything about him was amazing. He loved his smile, when he was slightly embarrassed but still couldn't help let it slip. He loved his laugh, when he was really amused and he had to hold the side of his stomach because it hurt to laugh any more. He loved that he would go to all this effort for Robert, and he wished that he could give him something in return. 

_He loved him._

I love you. It spun round Roberts mind angrily demanded to be spoke. 

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

"What?" Aaron spat out his beer as he turned to face Robert. 

"What?" Robert repeated. 

"What did you just say?" Aaron's voice was a whisper as he looked into Roberts eyes. 

 

_Shit._

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Errr-" Robert had no words, he couldn't repeat it, he didn't know what to say. Had he scared Aaron off? 

Aaron smiled at the stuttering mess in front of him. He simply leaned over and placed a long, soft kiss on Roberts lips, that made him feel like he was defying gravity. 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone dropped the L bomb!!!
> 
> Sorry I've had absoloutley no motivation to continue writing this lately so I'm sorry I'm not updating as regularly as I was. I'm debating if I'll finish it, I'll see what happens but for the mean time, I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!!!

Victoria was true to her word and came to visit later on in the week. Robert agreed to let her stay over in one of the spare rooms for a little while, give them a chance to spend some time together. She mothered him a lot which made Robert laugh at how mature his baby sister had got. They also had the dreaded conversation of his and Aaron's relationship, and Roberts sexuality. It was hard to avoid considering Aaron stayed over almost every night. 

His energy levels didn't get any better, and although he tried to refuse, he spent a lot of time on bed rest. Not by choice, but by pure fact that some days he was just too weak to move. Victoria cooked for them a lot and Aaron spent most of his time working on the car without Robert. They were not far off finishing, so he tried to waste no time. 

The warmer weather had started to come in, which was both a burden and a delight for Robert. 

On one had, when he refused to spend his day in bed due to cabin fever, he'd get Aaron to help him downstairs as he settled into one of the chairs in the garage, watching as Aaron worked hard in the heat, resulting in him tying his overalls around his waist and removing his T-shirt. These were the days Robert was determined to try conqour up some energy from somewhere, desperately wanting to take Aaron right there on the bonnet of the car. But unfortunately he could only do as much as a passionate kiss before feeling breathless and light headed. 

On the other hand, the hot weather meant he found it a lot harder to sleep at night. He'd wake up in hot sweats, the sheets soaked through, usually Aaron was already awake, handing him a glass of water and helping him change. It was becoming harder for them both to share a bed. 

Victoria had headed back after spending a week at Roberts, promising to be up again soon and that she would bring the family. This made Robert feel slightly uncomfortable, he didn't want pitty from his brother or their step mother, but he just smiled and waved her off.

He could feel in his body that he was getting weaker by the days, cursing himself for not taking the doctor up on the offer of a wheelchair. He just about managed to stumble over to the shed were Aaron was, using everything he could find to hold the weight of his body up on the way over. He collapsed into the chair as soon as he entered, Aaron running over to help him. 

"Hey, what are you doing? You should be in bed" Aaron lectured, while helping him sit comfortably in the chair. 

"Victoria just left, I was bored and I wanted to see you." Robert tried his best to seem flirtatious. 

"Well I've got good news." Aaron announced, leaning down to slightly kiss Roberts lips. 

"You've found a cure for cancer?" Robert smiled jokingly, watching as Aaron's face turned into a frown. "Sorry." He apologised, waiting for Aaron to continue. 

"I've just got the last finishing touches to do here than we're good to go." He beamed, obviously happy with himself. 

"It's looks amazing Aaron - I just wish I could of helped more."

"You helped more than enough, this was team work." He took off his gloves as he walked over to sit next to Robert. 

"Yeah, we make a good team." Robert smiled back. 

"Right, let's get you back inside and you can order us some food while I finish up here." Aaron demanded, helping Robert up off the chair and guiding him back into the house. 

After around a hour, Aaron came back inside to shower and join Robert on the couch picking up a slice of the pizza they'd ordered. 

"So, I reckon we could take it for a drive next time it's nice out, what do you say?" Aaron nudged Robert as he sat next to him. 

"I say that sounds like something we need to celebrate." Robert laughed as he pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. 

"What are you doing, here let me help." Aaron was off the couch like a shot, rushing over to Robert. 

"I'm fine, honestly." Robert shrugged Aaron off as he opened up a drawer, pulling something out and making his way back to were Aaron was stood. 

"Cigars?" Aaron questioned as Robert opened the box in his hands to reveal to thick, brown cigars. 

"Not just any cigars, these are the best cigars money can buy." Robert said proudly as he handed one over to Aaron. He had to admit, they did look pretty expensive. 

Robert pulled out a lighter from the box and put the cigar to his lips, noticing Aaron's eyes watching his every move. 

"Are you sure - should you be doing this?"

"What, scared my cancers gonna get cancer?" Robert chuckled but stopped almost instantly as he watched Aaron's facial expression drop. 

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Robert asked, although he knew what Aaron was referring too. 

"That - the jokes, none of this is funny Robert." Aaron spat, looking towards the floor. Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. 

"Sorry, just default setting for me. But really, I've been saving these for a special occasion for a long time..." Robert trailed off waiting for Aaron's reaction. 

He took the lighter out of Roberts hand before huffing and lighting the cigar, watching Roberts face trying to hide a smirk, he always loved winning. Aaron had quit smoking years ago, an he wasn't sure if Robert ever had, so the harsh intake of smoke made both of them into laughing, coughing messes. 

 

"Ughhhh" Robert grimaced as he took a puff of the cigar. 

"That's mingin" Aaron laughed back. 

He watched Robert giggle as he threw what he described as an expensive cigar in the bin and took a swig of his beer to try and erase the taste. He watched him carefully, taking in every detail of his face. He felt a overwhelming sadness come over him as he watched the older man, who still to this day had a smile on his face and a love for life, despite everything.

Aaron reached out to grab Roberts hand, gently pulling him closer, before taking the soft, red lips in his own. They kissed softly, Aaron still holding Roberts hand, slowly moving his head so that their lips fit perfectly and they moved in motion with each other, the type of kiss that made your stomach flip and your heart stop. Aaron had read about kisses like this, seen them played out in movies. You feel like the earth has stood still and each second made his pulse grow stronger. Aaron thought those types of kisses were a myth, never believed he could feel so much in one moment. 

It was Robert who broke first, physically at the loss of breathe, but smiling none the least. He regained his balance, his knees buckling from the moment they had just shared. Heavy breathes filled the silent air, drying the now wet lips of both men. Before their eyes connected one again. 

"What was that for?" He smirked towards Aaron. 

A sadness washed over Aaron, as the thought crept into his mind. Before he could even think of a reply, the words had left his lips. 

"Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it's going to be a sad ride from here 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a head cannon that I took further and yes basically a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Days went by as rain pounded on the window, Robert watching as each drop slowly slid down the glass before making a dramatic leap off and falling into a pool on the ledge. So much for the sun coming in.   
Most of those days, spent in bed, drowning in duvets. The warm radiating off Aaron as he lay next to his body, missing that feeling when he popped downstairs to make them both a cup of tea or running to the toilet demanding Robert to pause whatever they had streaming on the large TV that hung up on Roberts bedroom wall. This was always met with a sigh from Robert, far more into the movie than Aaron and too impatient to wait to watch more. 

So content. 

That's what they were, Plain and simple. A state of peaceful and happiness. Content. 

"Tell me something." The words fell from Aaron's lips as his head rest in the crook of Roberts neck. It was familiar territory. Something they've been doing for days on end now. 

The first time Aaron murmured the words, he lay on the pillow next to Robert, his eyes fixated on the older man. He watched as his face was lit up with glee as he enjoyed the movie they had put on. He wanted to know everything about this man, wether it be as small as his favourite colour, or something more personal, like had he ever been in love before? It felt like an obsession to him. 

"Robert?"

"Shh, this is the best part" he shushed Aaron, his eyes not leaving the tv. 

"Tell me something." Aaron ignored Roberts request. 

Robert finally looked towards Aaron, noticing the seriousness in his voice. "Like what?"

"Anything." Aaron sighed, not really sure what he was asking himself. 

Ands thats how it started. They'd spent enough time with each other to have learnt the basics, but there was something about such a simple question that broke barriers, invaded privacy with impulse answers. Stuff that they would never think to bring up on a daily basis, thoughts that they would normally find uninteresting, suddenly felt like they needed to be spoken. 

They discovered their opinions on marmite, if they preferred the Simpsons or Family guy. They spoke about their dreams growing up, and biggest regrets. 

It was in these moments Aaron realised the difference between loving someone and being in love. It wasn't until now he knew there was one. It wasn't until now he realised he could care for someone so much. With Robert, the most boring of activities became enjoyable, every song on the radio reminded him of his blonde hair and piercing eyes. He had an unsolicited need to smile and he craved Roberts presence. He rolled his eyes all too many times this past week at his giddiness, it was like he didn't recognise himself, but for the better. It was the type of love you felt like when together, you could do anything. 

Except, they couldn't. 

 

"When I was little, I used to have this superman cape and I wore it everyday, I wore it to bed, on the toilet, I used to cause such a scene when they made me take it off when I started school." Robert reminisced. 

Aaron lets out a small snort as the image of a baby Robert running around in a cape filled his mind. Robert knocked his shoulder against Aaron's signalling for him to return the favour. 

"I've always wanted to go to Cuba. I seen it in a magazine once, they still have all these old cadillacs and stuff, looks pretty cool."

"So go." Robert stated, looking down at Aaron who was still snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

"Ah - I dunno, maybe one day." Aaron shrugged. 

The room fell silent once more before Aaron asked again. "Tell me something else?" 

Robert hesitated, his chest rising and dropping heavily with every breathe he took. 

"I'm scared" he whispered, not caring how pathetic he might of sounded. 

Aaron moved his head from the position he was in to finally look at Robert. Tears fighting for freedom as he kept his gaze straight, fixated on a blank spot on the wall in front of him. 

"I'm scared and I'm tired and I'm in pain and I'm angry, Aaron. I'm so angry. I don't wanna leave you."

"I dont want you to leave." Aaron spoke softly, his own eyes now fighting with tears. 

Robert turned to finally face Aaron, wet eyes and dry chapped lips. 

"The hardest part of this is leaving you."

A small sob left Aaron's lips. He too was scared and angry. Angry that he fell in love, angry that Robert was in pain. Angry that there was nothing he could do. 

The room fell silent again. Aaron resumed his position, nuzzling into Roberts neck, as he took the older mans hand in his own and giving a small squeeze. 

No more words needed to be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry they always start off so positive but then I just have this urge to destroy souls. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies. Sorry my updates haven't been as frequent. I've been working a lot and also writing drabbles for Robert week. (I'll be posting them on my tumblr)
> 
> Hope I don't break your hearts too much.

"It's not raining!"

Aaron grimaced as he slowly opened his eyes, met with the bright beam of the sun, shining through the glass panel. 

"Huh?" He groaned, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes to rid them of sleep. 

"It's not raining" Robert beamed again from his position by the window. Coughing slightly as the excitement got the better of him. 

Aaron's eyes fell onto the silouhette of the man he loved, holding his body weight against the wall as he looked happily into the warm spring day. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his glowing eyes and large grin, highlighted by the morning sun on his face. 

"What are we waiting for then?" Aaron laughed as he leapt out of bed, making his way over to where Robert was stood. He carefully wrapped his arms around Roberts small waist, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "Let's get driving."

\---

After showering and eating some breakfast, it was almost midday. They set off out into the garage, slipping into the car. Aaron hesitated for a moment as he watched Robert open the door to the passenger seat and get in. 

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. 

"Getting in the car?" Robert shrugged, looking at Aaron like he was an idiot. 

"Yeah, I can see that. But didn't you want to drive?"

Robert sighed before looking at the ground, lost in thought, then returning his eyes to Aaron.

"Yeah...I did. But I - I don't think I can." He exhaled loudly. 

"But, its what you wanted..to - to drive your car." Aaron marvelled. 

"No what I wanted was to experience it, and I wouldn't want to do it with anybody else." Robert encouraged, waiting for Aaron to get in the car. 

Aaron realised there was no winning the argument, and crouched down to get into the old car. He adjusted himself into the comfy leather seats, a large smile spreading over his face. Robert watched him with intensity, knowing Aaron was loving this just as much as him. 

"It feels amazing." Aaron exclaimed as he started to rev the engine. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Robert asked, coughing slightly before smiling. 

 

\---

They drove for a few hours, up into the Yorkshire dales, down the long, quiet country roads. Robert had insisted on playing some of his driving music, which consisted of a lot of fleetwood mac and the occasional Stones hit. This was only met by snide remarks about his age from Aaron as they both laughed at the teasing.

He marvelled in the fresh air and the sun shining down on his skin. Appreciating the small beads of sweat building on his body. He watched in awe as Aaron drove, he had thick black sunglasses covering his eyes, a look of pure joy on his face. There was something so pure about the way the sun perfectly hit his features, highlighting his radiant smile, which Robert mirrored. 

Aaron picked up the speed as the wind filtered through their hair. Both laughing and smiling. Robert thought back to when he was a child, the innocence and naivety that came with adolescence. The last time he could remember being this care free and overwhelmed with joy, was when he was a child. When the simplest thing would empower him with happiness and his worries were none existent. The fear of death never evident. Just happiness. 

Robert threw his arms up in the air as he rested his head back on the leather seat, eyes cemented to the clouds in the sky, becoming more prominent the further they drove up the hills. 

Majestic. Joyful. Infinite. Thrilling. 

"Incredible" Robert mumbled to himself 

Aaron took is eyes off the road for a split second to indulge in the man beside him. A look of pure exhilaration on his face. 

 

"I feel indestructible" Robert smiled, feeling Aaron's eyes on him, but still staring to the sky. 

Aaron was brought out of his gaze as he felt a small bead of water hit his cheek. He looked up to the sky, noticing the sun disappearing behind a dark, grey cloud. The beautiful cocktail or blue blue was beginning to darken as more droplets of moisture began to fall. 

 

"Shit." Aaron groaned to himself. Typical British weather he thought. 

Robert seemed to be unfazed by the wetness caressing his face as it began to fall heavier. 

"Robert we need to get the hood up, head back." Aaron started slowing down the car and looking for a place to pull over. He felt a weak grip on his arm as Robert reached out to grab him. 

"No" he simply said. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron chuckled in confusion. 

"Keep driving" Robert laughed. Aaron didn't think it was possible for his smile to get even bigger but he was currrently being proven wrong. 

"I feel....alive" Robert gushed as he ran his fingers through his now wet hair. In true British style the rain pounded down from the sky, beginning to soak the two men. None of this seemed to phase Robert though, as he continued to throw his hands up in the air, his head back feeling the rain hit against his face. 

Aaron had not seen Robert ever look this happy, the last thing he wanted was to take that away from him. They drove home as the rain began to settle slightly, turning into a small drizzle. Robert still beaming as he stepped out of the car, Aaron rushing to his side to help him into the house. 

Robert wanted to savour every moment, although he the couldn't put into words how he felt. He gave Aaron a once over, his white t-shirt wet through and clung to his chest tightly, his hair starting to curl at the ends where it was drying, a smile plastered on his face. 

"I love you." Robert stated as he held his body weight up on the man in front of him and kissed him hard. 

"I love you, you idiot." Aaron laughed back after Robert broke the kiss, their lips still slightly sour from the rain water dripping from their hair. Aaron kept his arms around Roberts waist as his damp forehead leaned against his. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day. 

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes" Aaron winked at Robert as they entered the house. Although they both knew there was nothing sexual about it, they liked to keep the humour and flirtation going. 

"I'll bring some towels down, you start the fire?" Aaron asked Robert, knowing that the stairs would be too much of a effort for a tired Robert. 

"Yeah" Robert replied as he kneeled down in front of the small coal fire in his living area. He shivered slightly from the wet clothes, letting out a shaky cough as he listened to Aaron's footsteps disappear up the stairs. 

He coughed a little more, panicking slightly as he failed to catch his breath between gasps and chokes. He clutched at his chest as he wheezed for air, daring to shout Aaron's name, but no sound leaving his lips. 

He attempted at gasping for air one more time before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

It all happened so fast. 

 

The last thing he remembers was skipping down the stairs of Roberts home, towels slung over his shoulder, a slight buzz in his body from such a good afternoon they spent together. 

 

He doesn't remember what he said to the woman on the end of the phone. He's not sure how the ambulance found the address, that he can't remember giving. The only memory is Robert head I his lap, his golden blonde locks on Aaron's fingertips as he stroked the older mans head, pressing wet, tear filled kisses onto ohis forehead. 

As soon as they got out of the ambulance, the stretcher was rushed away out of Aaron's grip, although he tried his best to fight it. Rushing along behind the doctors, hoping for answered. Until he was stopped, told where to wait. 

The lights where bright, slightly stingin Aaron's eyes, that he was Sure where burnt red from tears. He leaned back, against the pure white wall, his knees buckling under neath him. He slid down into the cold tiles of the hospital floor, small sobs escaping his lips, as he fumbled to find his phone in his pocket.

 

It felt like hours before Victoria arrived with an elder looking, fair haired woman. Aaron had been asking doctors left, right and centre for I formations, but constantly getting drugged off. Mainly because e wasn't immediate family. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Vic asked as soon as her eyes fell on Aaron who had not moved from the space he'd collapsed on the floor. 

He tried he best to be calm on the phone to Victoria, not wanting to worry her. The phone call to his mother was a different situation all together. 

"They won't tell me anything." He signed loudly, Standig to meet the two women. 

"I'm going to find a doctor." The older woman demanded, seeking determined she disappeared round a corner. 

"He's going to be alright though" Victoria stated as she threw herself into Aaron's arms. He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or him. 

Diane appeared back quickly, a doctor following closely behind her. 

"Robert Sugdens family?" They all nodded in anticipation. 

"Right, were running some tests at the moment, he's having a lot of difficulty breathing on his own, in his condition, it's a lot harder for him to fight off infections."

"Can we seem him?" Aaron asked frantically. 

"He's resting at the moment, I'll let you know when we know more."

"Thank you, Doctor." Diane spoke as he walked away. 

 

"This is all my fault." Aaron sobbed as the director walked away. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes again. He wasn't sure he had any left. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Cixtoria soothes, a gentle hand on Aaron's arm. 

"It is. I was looking after him, I should seen something soon. Her go caught in the rain today, why did I listen to him? I should of took him straight home." Aaron was rambling, shaking his head. 

"Aaron, I know Robert. He would never do anything he didn't want to do, even in his condition." Victoria reassured him. 

He smiled sadly at the younger woman. "Why don't you two go back to Roberts, get some sleep. No point in us all being here. I'll call you if I hear any more."

They both hesitated for a moment, but decided it was for the best. Aaron looked like he wanted to be left alone. 

It was a little after a 11pm when the corridor Aaron sat in went quiet. Vic and Diane had left just over an hour ago, all the doctors busting them self around the hospital. 

Aaron decided to take his chance. 

He found Roberts ward, slowly opening the door and taking the seat next to his bed. 

He gasped when his eyes fell upon the bed. 

He looked small and fragile, skin sickly pale, that made his freckles stand out much more. He had a mask covering his move, assuming helping his beathkng. There were a lot of wire, Aaron was scared to go near the bed in fear of knocking one of them. 

He out those fears to the side and took Roberts skin hand in his own. It was warm, which made Aaron let of a sigh a relieve. 

 

"C'mo Rob" he whispered

"Everyone's gone now, there's no doctors. Just you and me yeah? Just you and me. So stop messing about and open your eyes." Aaron pleaded quietly. "You're going to be ok yeah? You've got to be. Please. For me. It's not time yet. There's still so many things we need to do, so many things we need to say." he let out a small sob, before kissing the back of Roberts hand and leaving to room before he was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi there. 
> 
> Sorry I know. Depressing. It will get happier
> 
> Maybe
> 
> I hope c


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a mont and I apologise but I've been working on my other happier fics which you can find on my page if this is too sad for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is extra fluffy though to make up for it!
> 
> ❤️

The faintest sound ran through Aaron's head, getting louder as the seconds past, eventually waking him from his slumber. 

"Aaron?" A croaky voice called again as his eyes fluttered open. 

He squinted, taking in his surroundings and feeling the pain in his neck from an uncomfortable sleep. He was curled in a ball on the hospital chair in the corner of Robert's room, a blue knit blanket had been placed over him at some point in the night. 

His eyes landed on Robert, as he tried to speak again. 

"Hey." he almost whispered as he tried to catch his breath, a oxygen mask pulled off his face, black bags forming under his eyes making him look even more gaunt, and his hair was floppy and flat on his forehead. 

"You're awake." Aaron let out a sigh of relief as he made his way over to the bed, placing a tender kiss on Roberts forehead. 

"Captain obvious." Robert tried to laugh but it was cut short by a fit of coughs. 

"Put that back on." Aaron pointed towards the mask, worry in his eyes as he watched Robert struggle to breathe. 

"I'm fine." he replied, as stubborn as ever. 

There was an ache in Aaron's chest as he watched the small smile slip onto Roberts face. He wanted to mirror the smile, to show how happy he was he was awake. But as he lay, helplessly in the hospital bed, a patterned nightgown over his body, surrounded by wires and machines, it dwelled on Aaron just how serious this was. 

"You had me so worried." Aaron whispered, closing his eyes for a few seconds to try and fight back his tears. He needed to be strong for Robert. 

There was a silence, Robert not knowing how to reply to what Aaron had said, he simply mustered up enough strength to give his hand a squeeze. 

"I've got you something." Aaron announced as he swayed nervously next to the bed. 

"Nudes?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow, a half smirk on his lips. 

"Funny." Aaron replied sarcastically, but he failed to refrain from smiling. It made him happy that after everything, Robert still kept his sense of humour. 

Aaron pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket, opening it up and trying to straighten out the edges. He stared at it for a second, his breathing getting heavier. 

"Why have you got that?" Robert questioned, noticing the familiar piece of paper. His bucket list that him and Aaron had finally completed the day before. 

"There's still one thing left on it." Aaron said, looking into Roberts eyes and watching them fill with confusion. 

 

"There is?" Robert quizzed, his brow furrowed and lips In a straight line. 

Aaron hesitated before passing the piece of paper over to Robert, shaking a little as he did so. 

Robert took the paper in his hand, scanning it quickly, lines through everything they had completed together, fond memories filling his mind. His eyes reached the bottom of the page, as he let out a small gasp. He felt his expression soften, a sad smile on his lips as he read and re read the words scribbled messily in Aaron's handwriting. 

_Get married._

Robert felt tears brimming in his eyes as he raised them from the paper, looking up towards Aaron who still stood next to his bed, nervously playing with his hands, chewing on the bottom of his lips. 

"Aaron..." Robert sighed, as their eyes connected. 

"So..... will you?" Aaron asked, 

"It's... I mean, why would you want to marry me? I ... I don't know how much time I have but I can assure you, it's not a lot. Then what? It's a lot to ask of you."

"You're not the one asking." Aaron sighed, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. "I am, and I love you. This isn't about a ring or a piece of paper, it's about me being foolishly and hopelessly in love with you and wanting to prove that to you. What are we waiting for?."

"Aaron.." Robert repeated, tears brimmed in his eyes. 

"I know our days are numbered, but I want to spend every single one of them with you."

"I was going to ask why you haven't got down on one knee actually." Robert chuckled interrupting Aaron. 

Aaron's face changed from confusion to joy as a smile spread across his lips. "So is that a yes?" He asked Robert, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Robert beamed. 

Aaron leant down and pressed a small, gentle kiss to Roberts lips. Neither men able to hide their smiles as they gazed into each others eyes, not wanting the moment to end. 

 

"Hey" a voice called from the door to Roberts room, Victoria appeared, bouquet in hand with Diane following closely behind, sympathetic smiles on their faces. 

"We've got news" Robert announced as they entered the room, smile never leaving his face. 

::

Everyone pulled together to make it possible. They had decided the sooner the better, under the circumstances, so a few phone calls later, everything was almost in place. 

Vic had been in charge of picking up the suits, Robert refusing to be married in the 'nightgown or horror' as he called it. 

Aaron had called him mum, who sounded apprehensive at first but eventually declared how happy she was for him, and agreed to pick up a set of rings later on that afternoon. 

Diane was in charge of finding someone to do the ceremony, which luckily, she had a friend who was a Vicar and she got on phone straight away. 

Aaron reused to leave Roberts side, wanting to spend every possible moment he could with him while he still had the chance. He spent his day, perched up on the side of his bed, Roberts head curled into the crook of Aaron's neck, their fingers intwined as they chatted about nothing and everything. 

 

The night came and went before they knew it, Vic was hurrying into the hospital ward, suits in hand and a big smile on her face.

She had made the effort herself, wearing a pastel lilac dress and a flower in her hair, a slight glow on her face from the late spring sun. 

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes glistened as she looked at the two men, curled into each other's arms as they smiled lovingly at each other, a nod in agreement from both. 

::

Although it was a struggle, Robert mustered up all his strength to get out of the hospital gown and into a dark grey suit, and maroon tie that Vic had picked out for him. His hair was still flat to his head, and he was still hooked up to machines, but he smiled, instantly feeling more like himself. 

Chas and Diane had both arrived not long after Vic. Chas handing Aaron; Who now stood in a navy suit and blue tie, a box with two small silver bands in. He smiled nervously, placing them inside his suit jacket, before being embraced unwillingly In a comforting hug from his over bearing mother. 

Diane had arrived with a Vicar she knew from back in the village they lived, a Middle aged woman who agreed to do the service instantly. 

They all headed in the direction of Roberts room, having cleared it with his doctor, to find him perched on the the side of his hospital bed with Vic, who had a comforting hand on his arm. 

Aaron's eyes fell upon Robert, memories of his old self flashing through his mind. The confident, smug Robert he'd met all those months ago. Although his suit hung off him slightly due to the weight loss and the dark circles under his eyes were more evident than ever, Aaron's heart pounded heavy in his chest. He was sure the smile across his face was larger than ever, not bothering to try hide it as his eyes locked with Roberts blue-green eyes that he sometimes saw a hint of grey in. Robert smiled back, although it was weak, his eyes projected how much love was behind it. 

Aaron inhaled a shaky breathe. "Ready?" He asked Robert from where he was stood by the door. 

"As I'll ever be." He replied swiftly, causing everyone in the room to smile. "Not here though."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked in confusion. 

"Not in here, lets go outside." Robert replied, his eyes darted to the window where the early afternoon sun shun through, bright blue skies filled their view. 

"Rob..I don't..." Vic began, trying to sway him from the idea. 

"Please. I can do it, I want to be outside." Robert pleaded, although he was only looking at Aaron. 

"Ok." Was all Aaron had to say, knowing how much it meant to Robert. 

 

They helped Robert into his wheel chair, making their way outside the hospital, to the small garden round the side away from the car park. A few benches and bushes starting to bloom with flowers surrounded them, it wasn't much, but it felt perfect. 

They settled in a spot, everyone getting into position as the Vicar began to speak. 

Aaron's eyes only on Robert as he watched him, struggle a little before pushing himself out of the wheelchair. 

"Rob, what are you doing?" Aaron asked, instantly hooking his arm under Roberts helping him to rise from the chair. 

"I...want to.. stand." Robert breathed out tiredly. 

Aaron debated for a moment, before nodding in agreement, a smile only for Robert to see. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men in holy matrimony." The Vicar started, smiling between the two men who only had eyes for each other. 

"Repeat after me, I Aaron Livesy."

"I Aaron Livesy." Aaron breathed out, his voice becoming shaky due to emotions. 

"Take you, Robert Jacob Sugden."

"Take you, Rober Jacob Sugden." He could feel his chin wobbling with every word, his eyes never leaving Roberts. 

"To be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Aaron started, his voice cracking slightly. 

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness." His voice broke completely, a stray tear falling down his cheek. "And in health, to love and to cherish." He stopped, the tears running down his face faster. He sighed deeply, before looking at the Vicar and back to Robert, who's own eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Not til death do us part, because we'll never be apart, you'll always be with me." Aaron says, before wiping away a tear with his thumb. 

The tears held in Roberts eyes let loose, slowly running down his cheek, although Aaron's eyes hadn't left Roberts, he's pretty sure everyone was crying. 

"Robert?" The Vicar questioned, he nodded signalling he ready. 

"I Robert Jacob Sugden, take you Aaron Livesy to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward." He paused, trying to control his emotions. "You've mad me so happy in such a small space of time. I was afraid, but now, here with you. How could I be?" He wiped a stray tear with the back of his hand before Aaron took it in his own, squeezing lightly. "I wouldn't change the few months we had together for a thousand of anyone else's."

Aaron let out a smile through the tears now drastically falling from his eyes. 

"Rings?." The Vicar asked after a brief pause, she looked like she was about to cry herself. 

Aaron reached into his jacket, pulling out the small black box before sliding the ring onto Roberts slim finger, before he did the same. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." The Vicar chuckled slightly their family clapped behind them. 

Aaron smiled widely, before leaning forward and taking Roberts lips in his own in a soft and gently kiss. His arms around his weight, supporting the weight of his newly wedded husband, before breaking off, instantly retuning with a slight peck of the lips. They rested their foreheads for a second, as if they where the only two people in the world. 

"Thank you, I love you" Robert whispered into the space between them. 

"I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

The letter was handed to him by Victoria. Not a word spoke between the two of them; there was nothing that could be said. 

She left him with a sad smile, but genuine none the least. Her big eyes stung red from tears, but still managing to look elegant in her black collared dress. 

She spoke beautiful about her brother at the service, the whole room laughing at childhood memories of the two of them. Not a dry eye in the room. 

The offer was there for Aaron to speak, but he politely declined when asked by Diane. He knew that nothing that he would say would ever compare to what he felt inside. No words ever the right ones to explain how much he meant to him. 

It was a surprising turn out, family members and old friends. 

Aaron sat quietly at the back, his hand intertwined with his mothers. Shaky breathes and burning eyes as he tried to control his emotions. 

He left almost immediately after it had been handed to him. His heart stopped beating as his breath caught in his throat at the recognition of the scribbled handwriting. 

He drove, not sure of his destination but knowing he needed to be alone. To grieve by himself. 

 

He arrived at the house, so quiet and still without him here. A warm feeling coming over Aaron as he let himself into the garage where they had spent so many of their days. Where they had bonded, where they had fell In love. 

 

He lowered himself into the chair, breathing heavy, a hollow feeling deep inside. 

He played at the envelop in his hands, hesitating. He thought back to the days after their wedding. Blissful short amount of days, filled with happiness despite the underlying knowledge of what was to come. 

Day by day he disappeared more. The shine leaving his eyes, the smile leaving his face, the strength leaving his body. 

But love always remains, Aaron knew it, could feel it. 

 

A wet drop hit the paper, turning into moist sogginess under his thumb. It was only then he realised he was crying he wasn't sure he had any tears left in him. 

With trembling fingers he carefully opened up the envelope, not wanting to damage any part of the last thing he had of his husband.

He squeezed his eyes tight, before exhaling deeply, preparing himself to read. 

Instantly there was a smile on his face, as his eyes scanned the messy scrawl, knowing that no matter what, he would always be with him, always around. 

He ran a thumb over the tattoo on his arm, a nod to himself before he began. 

 

_Aaron._

_Not to be cliche, but if you're reading this then, well you know how it goes._

_I'm sorry I'm not around for you, I'm sorry I never had more time to show you truly how much I love you._

_The truth is, I only discovered what living was all about when I met you. You made me a better man, a happier man. When I was with you, it wasn't so scary._

_You helped me do stuff I would of never dreamed of being able to do without you by my side. When we're together, I felt I could do anything. Thank you for that._

_Please be happy. Don't be afraid to grow old, it's a luxury some don't have the pleasure of experiencing. Smile, everyday! I know that concept is hard for someone as mardy as you, but your smile brightens the day of everyone that encounters it. I hope one day one day you meet somebody that loves you as much as I do. You deserve to be loved, but know that I always will._

_Everything I have is yours, take it. Do with it what you wish, but make sure whatever you do, use it for you and your mum to start a better life._

_You made my life worth living, Aaron. I may have just been a small glimmer in yours, but you are my eternity._

_Always._

_Robert._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know people wanted a miracle. Thank you so much for sticking it out this far through all the heartbreak. I hope I did the story justice. Let me know how you feel!! And if you need cheering up check out my friends to lovers fic for some comedy fluff. X

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr, leave comments, kudos. Anything ❤️


End file.
